


Just Us

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Drama, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Peter in Glasses, Pining, Shy Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade's a Flirt, referance to underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the tiny nerd who keeps his head down and does as people around him suggest because he doesn’t want trouble. Wade is the loud new kid who doesn’t care what others think of him that just might help Peter find his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walked down the hall of Midtown high school with his friend Harry. The scrawny teen kept his head down and his arms close, generally trying to make himself as small as possible in hopes of avoiding any confrontation. He soon found out however that his usual predator was after a different victim today.

The sudden crash of a back hitting a locker halted most all the students in the hall. People's attention gravitated towards the school's star quarterback and his little group as they gathered themselves around a lone young man.

"Don't you touch me faggot, I don't want your gay ass rubbing up on me." Flash said with a deadly glare, not caring, or more likely enjoying the audience gathering.

"Just because I have two moms doesn't make me gay you idiot." The boy fought back, all be it meekly. It was obvious the boy would rather just leave the situation then fuel the fire.

"Ohh, you still like chicks? So then you get off watching your mom's fucking each other?"

"What, no!" The boy tried his hardest to keep calm, knowing that if a fight were to break out he would most definitely be on the losing end.

Peter watched anxiously, heart pounding and gut twisting, nauseous for the boy's safety.

"Come on Peter, let's go." Harry instructed, taking a few steps forward.

"But shouldn't we help him?" Peter asked quietly, as if Flash could hear him from across the hall.

"And what exactly are you going to do, fight them off? You'll only make it worse." Harry said with a sad, almost regretful frown.

"But can't we at least get a teacher or something?" Before Harry could respond both boys turned to look when Flash let out a loud curse.

"What the fuck man!?" He said, suddenly finding himself back against the lockers beside the boy he had just been insulting.

"Not very fun when people do it to you huh?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Peter attempted to get a good look at the newcomer but was blocked by the various other students. All he could see was a rather tall man covered in a baggy jacket with the hood up, covering his head.

"What the hell's wrong with your face?" Flash asked, deciding to ignore the question given to him.

"Sorry but the story is a little too epic for you to handle. I will say though that your going to look about the same if you don't back off.” Peter held his chuckle in exchange for amazement at the man threatening Flash so confidently. Then again it looked like this person outweighed the bully in both height and muscle, though not by much.

"What the hell are you talking about, and why are you defending him? Are you gay too?" Flash asked, noticeably scrambling to regain his composure.

"I'm pan actually. Why, you interested? Not that I'd go out with you, even I have a bit of dignity?"

"What, I-" Flash stammered but before he could manage a proper comeback the bell rang, signalling the next class. There was a short moment of the students whispering to one another before they began to make their way to their respective classes in fear of getting in trouble for being late. Flash as well, though with a bitter glare, shoved his way past the man who simply let him go.

"Come on Peter." Harry instructed again with a light tug on his friends arm.

"I'll catch up with you." Peter assured with a little wave.

"Whatever." Harry accepted with a shrug before continuing down the hall. Peter moved his way around the corner so he could peek at the only two left in the hallway.

"You okay?" The man asked and now that there wasn't a hum of teens whispering, Peter realized that his voice sounded a bit off. Not technically unpleasant, just odd.

"I guess. Thanks." The boy thanked, still a little shaken by the sudden turn of events.

"No problem, and hey, if that guy keeps bugging you, don't be afraid to flash the Deadpool Signal."

"The what?" The boy asked with a cocked brow.

"It's this idea I had, never mind. The point is I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you but by next week I'll be out of here."

"Oh?"

"My family and I are moving up to Canada. Apparently they're a lot more chill about same-sex parents up there."

"They sure as hell are. I'm actually from the great North; what part are you heading to? I'm from Regina Saskatchewan."

"I think my mom said Vancouver B.C., or maybe it was Victoria."

"Probably Vancouver. Victoria's more of a high-class place, for the newlyweds and the nearly deads." Peter didn't even notice the grin that had crept onto his face until it was quickly wiped off.

"Parker!" The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin, head whipping around to look at the teacher storming towards him. "What are you doing out of class?"

"I'm sorry." Peter quickly apologized. He turned and quickly made his way down the hall, but not before taking one last quick glance at the two he had been spying on only to notice that they were both now watching him.

Great now he probably looked like some creep.

"And you two, no loitering in the halls."

"Woah now, I'm not a student. I'm actually looking for the office, this kid was helping me out." Was all Peter could hear of the conversation before he was too far away.

He was quite disappointed, he wanted to talk to the man but in reality he probably never would have gotten up the courage to do it. But god he wish he could. Someone like that man would probably be a lot of help for Peter right now.

"No." Peter scolded himself with a shake of the head. He didn't need help, there's nothing to help with. He was completely normal like every other guy here.

Never-the-less Peter went home with a heavy heart as usual and, after a quick Google search as to what it meant to be 'pan', went to bed with the hopes that he'd see the man again at school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. ^^ *wave*
> 
> So I made this story a while back that I simply called High school AU. I originally wanted it to be something like this but the story I had created so far just wasn't fitting with what I wanted. Now I've come up with this which is a fair bit longer.
> 
> I'll update regularly, hope you'll stick around to read it all.


	2. Chapter 2

He did not come to school the next day unfortunately, however rumours were spreading around about him already. Though Peter took it all with several grains of salt, from what he could gather it seemed that the man intended to enrol in Midtown High as a third-year like himself.

The rumours eventually dwindled however as almost a month past and he still had not shown. The only thing that remained of the man's time here was that the poor boy was indeed spared of bullying before he left the country. From what Peter could get through casual questions, his friends claimed that he and his family were doing a lot better.

Finally, 5 weeks after the incident, the man returned.

===÷===÷===

"Alright class, before we start our lesson I have an announcement to make." Mr. Warren informed mere moments after walking into the room. "We have a new student joining us." As he continued to speak about treating the newcomer kindly and whatnot, in walked said new student who kept his back hunched and his head low so his oversized and slightly ratty hoodie covered almost all of his face.

Peter watch the man intently, staring so hard that the new student would have found it unsettling if he would lift his head up far enough to actually see the rest of the class.

"Could it be?" Peter asked himself hopefully. 

"Everyone, this is Wade Wilson." Mr. Warren introduced with a large arm motion towards the newcomer.

"Hey there." Wade greeted cheerfully with a quick wave before slipping his hand back into his pocket before Peter could get a proper look at it. "Names Wade, but you probably all remember me as the guy that knocked some sense into that jock about a month back."

The room instantly stirred with quiet whispers of vague remembrance. Peter sat up straight, heart beat rising a tad as his suspicions were proven correct. Mr. Warren however scowled at Wade.

"Mr. Wilson, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hood." Wade instantly stiffened, his cheery mood diminishing a bit.

"Come on now teach, can't you take it easy on me my first time?" Wade joked nervously but Mr. Warren was not amused.

"I wouldn't want your first day here to end in detention, and I reckon neither do you so if you please." Mr. Warren said with a stern glare. Wade watched the older with almost pleading eyes before submitting. 

Slowly, and again with his eyes cast downward, Wade slid his hoodie off his bald head. The room went awkwardly quiet for a moment before the whispering returned full force. Peter however, couldn't take his eyes off the new student. 

The man's skin was littered with scars that continued even down his neck, disappearing into his hoodie. They looked like they were most likely from a fire. The poor guy had been burnt badly apparently.

Despite the scaring, his features under that where rather nice. His bone structure was magnificent and even from his seat Peter could see Wade's blue eyes shine in contrast to his discoloured skin.

Peter was so lost staring that he nearly missed what Mr. Warren said next.

"All right now who's willing to show Wade around the school?" Once again the room fell silent, the other students apparently being frightened off by the newcomers unfortunate condition. Wade looked disheartened but ultimately not surprised as he waited at the front of the class.

"It's all right, I'm sure I can-"

"I'll do it." Peter said as he raised his hand before freezing. As all eyes turned to him his voice caught in his throat, mouth hung open in shock at his own action. Before the brunette could spout out something embarrassing about how he didn't know what came over him, Mr. Warren accepted.

"Ah, Peter, thank you for volunteering. Now if you could please grab your stuff and come up here." Mr. Warren instructed as he beckoned the brunette to the front of the class.

Nervously, and while trying not to pay attention to all the other students watching him, Peter gathered his things and stood. As he walked to the front his gaze met with Wade who quickly offered a kind, almost thankful smile. Peter returned one, albeit more awkward and shy to which he received a quiet giggled from the older for.

"Here you are." Mr. Warren said as he handed the brunette a pre-written and signed note. "You'll be spending the rest of this period showing Wade around the school. Show him where his locker is, his classes, the general rules of the school, you know, the basics."

Aww's and mumbles of frustration could be heard from the rest of the students as they regretted not taking the free ticket to skip class.

"Suckers." Peter heard Wade mutter with a light snicker.

"And don't worry about missing a class Peter, you're so far ahead that you could skip a week's worth and you'd be fine." Mr. Warren said in a hushed tone with a smile at his star pupil.

"Thank you." Peter said, not sure what else to say. He turned to look up at Wade who again gave him a warm grin. "Let's go I guess."

"Lead the way." Wade said with an arm gesture towards the door. Peter took the offering and left the room first with the taller following behind.

The two walked down the hall with the brunette not exactly sure where he wanted to go first as he tried to assess the situation. He was always so antisocial and awkward, why did he agree to do this? Thankfully Wade was the one to break the silence.

"So, you ahead in all your classes?" He asked.

"N-no, just science. I really enjoy it."

"Oh my god, your such a geek. Where are your glasses?" Wade asked jokingly. Despite the humerus tone, Peter couldn't stop his shoulders from sagging in slight hurt.

"At home. I'm testing out my new contact lenses." Peter said honestly.

"Oh shit, really?" Wade asked, surprise but also sounding pleased that his comment was correct. "You gotta show me sometime. I bet you look even cuter in them then you are now."

Peter's brain stalled and he could feel his cheeks heating up so he turned his head away from the taller.

What was going on? This guy had just insulted him and then called him cute.

Wade let out a hearty laugh at the brunette's reaction.

"Gosh, aren't you adorable."

"P-please stop." Peter muttered, not sure if he was asking because he felt he was being insulted or because he just didn't know how to react to such a compliment.

"Right, sorry." Wade apologized with less humour in his voice. "I'm kind of a weirdo if you haven't noticed. If I ever go too far just tell me to shut up. No promises I will though, I'm kind of a Chatterbox. Oh my god, have you seen that movie? Chatterbox I mean, not the 2007 one, the 1977 one. No wait of course you haven't, you're probably too innocent for that."

"I've seen it." Peter jumped in, awkwardly trying to get back into the conversation that was suddenly becoming one sided.

"Really?" Wade asked, mood lifting again as he turned to walk backwards in front of the brunette. "There's no way."

"I did. My friend and I found it one day on the internet and decided to watch it as a joke." Peter admitted nervously, never having told anyone that he had watched a movie with such an adult concepts.

"Oh, and what did you think?" The older asked with a cocked brow that Peter just now realized Wade didn't actually have.

"It was weird, but I actually found it kind of funny, and not just because of how bizarre the concept was." Peter said, surprised in his own confidence at critiquing something like this. Even when Harry had asked him his thoughts seconds after watching the film, the brunette felt uncomfortable speaking about it. Why did he not hesitate to tell Wade his opinion?

"Ya, me too. I'm kind of glad that it was made. You'd never find a movie like that nowadays without it turning into a straight up porno."

The conversation simply flowed from there. At first Wade carried the conversation and Peter added his opinions once in awhile as he would with any other person. As time went on however he found himself almost matching the older, speaking so passionately and long in a way he didn't know he was capable of.

Maybe it was just because he was trying to keep up with the older but Peter was so lost in the conversation that the school bell took him off guard when it rang.

"Oh no, I haven't shown you anything." The brunette said more to himself as he watched the students pour out of their classes.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can figure it out." Wade assured.

"No, Mr. Warren asked me to show you around."

"Daww, aren't you a good little teachers pet." Wade teased to which Peter sunk his head down.

"I just don't want to get in trouble." Peter defended. "D-do you want me to show you around at lunch?" Peter offered shyly. "Meet me at my locker? Oh wait you don't know where that is. I'll meet you at yours. Wait no, you don't know that either. I um, we cooooould..." Peter was interrupted by Wade's laughter, something the man seemed to do a lot.

"My god, your so cute." He said with a big, almost goofy smile.

"I'm not cute." Peter muttered half-heartedly.

No no no, this was bad. He shouldn't be getting flushed like this, not because of a comment like this, let alone having come from a guy.

"I know where the office is, how about I meet you there? I gotta talk to the principle anyway." Wade offered as he patted the shorters shoulder, ignoring Peters denying comment.

"Ya, sure." Peter accepted, unable to offer a smile as he was still trying to beat down the heat wanting to rise in his cheeks.

"Sweet, see you there." Wade said before turning and literally skipping down the hall, humming as he went. Peter wasn't completely sure whether to feel confused or humoured at the action but decided on the latter.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, don't look up Chatterbox, inappropriate movie. XD
> 
> And just so you guys know, I'm not going to go deep into Wade's scars and him being insecure about them. I, and many other writers, have written whole story’s on just that and I decided I'm just not going to go down that route this time.
> 
> Something that will be popping up again and again is Peter's glasses because I think they're super cute and most people don't write about them a lot.
> 
> I'm working on my humour writing for this story. It's harder then I thought but I'm trying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Peter." Called a familiar voice. Peter turned to see his friend Harry jogging up to him, doing his best not to spill the food that sat atop his lunch tray. "Where have you been buddy? Oh hey, your glasses are back." Harry commented, the sudden reappearance of the spectacles catching his attention.

"Ya, the contacts were starting to bug me." Peter lied.

"Alight. Anyway, I didn't see you at lunch yesterday." Harry accepted as he shifted the tray in his hands.

"Right, sorry about that. I've been showing Wade around. He's a new student Mr. Warren asked me to help out." Peter explained.

"Oh no, that's you." Harry asked dejectedly. Before Peter could enquire about what exactly his friend meant, an arm suddenly flung itself around his shoulders.

"Peter! How you doin?" Wade started but interrupted before the brunette could even respond. The taller let out a long, excited gasp, hands coming up to cup either side of his scarred face. "You're wearing your glasses! I knew you'd look adorable in them." He said as he gently pinched the brunette's cheek.

"Adorable? Peter's not a girl." Harry attempted to defend, obviously taken off guard by the taller man's appearance.

"I know that. Would be pretty damn sad if he was with this flat chest of his." Wade said with a pat on Peters chest. Peter open his mouth with the intent of trying to defuse the rising tension but like usual he couldn't find a strong enough voice to speak against anyone.

"Then why are you calling him things like adorable, what are you, gay?" Harry fought.

"Pan actually." Wade retorted, getting a little heated himself. "Jeez people, there's more sexualities than just straight and gay."

"You're what?"

"I'm pan. It means I'll cook you food but I'm far to hot to touch." Wade said jokingly with a chuckle at his own words.

"What?" 

"It's short for pansexual. It means someone who doesn't care what someone's gender, or gender identity is. They'll date someone no matter what they are." Peter explained to his confused friend who didn't look very pleased at the explanation.

"Aww, your such the smart little cookie Petey." Wade joked. Harry's mouth hung open as if wanting to say something but nothing was able to come out before a voice came over the speaker system of the school.

"Wade Wilson, please report to the principal's office. We have some more forms we need you to fill out." Wade let out a frustrated groan.

"God damn, more papers? I'm attending a school not signing my life away. Or I guess I am, stupid school. Anyway I gotta head off, I'll see you around Peter, and you too Mr. Uneducated."

"H-hey!" Harry stammered but it was too late as Wade disappeared through the crowd of students, not that he really had anything to say. Once gone Harry quickly turned to his friend. "What a dick."

"I don't think so. He just... doesn't follow social norms, or boundaries really." Peter defended, trying to push back his humoured smile for his hurt friends sake.

"So he's just a freak, great." Harry said with an exaggerated eye roll. "Either way I think you should stay away from him. There's already a ton of bad rumours floating around about him. Do you really want to be picked on more than you already are?" Harry asked but received no verbal response. Instead Peter simply lowered his head as if in something akin to shame and worry.

Peter couldn't disagree with Harry, at least on the bullying point.

"I'll try." Peter offered. Of course he didn't want to draw more negative attention than he already had as the school star student academic wise. He also knew, in the dark corner of his mind, that if he hung out with Wade the man was probably going to drag out some things he was trying to get over. It would probably be best to keep his distance from the older.

===÷===÷===

“Alright my boy. I'm sorry to say but it's time to be heading home.” Mr. Warren said as he slipped the freshly graded papers into a desk drawer to be handed out the following day.

“Already?” Peter ask, lifting his head from his project and looked up at the clock behind the teacher to see that it was just before four.

“Yes. Unfortunately I have a nieces birthday party to get to so we'll have to wrap this up early. Though I see no reason for you to be here in the first place, you have no need for the extra credit.” Mr. Warren said as he gathered his belongings. “Not that I'm complaining. I'm always glad to see a young man excel in something other then slacking off but shouldn't you be out with friends? You could always do this project at home.”

“I can't actually.” Peter corrected as he hastily wrote down a few last notes. “After my uncle passed away, Aunt May and I have barely been scraping by so any experiment costing more then 5 bucks are out of the question.”

“I see.” The older said dishearteningly, not having intended to bring up such unfortunate circumstances, but Peter remained unaffected, at least outwardly.

“Besides, there's not really anything for me to do outside of experiments.” The brunette stated plainly, successfully hiding his dissatisfaction with his social life. All he really had was Harry but they have been drifting apart the last couple weeks seeing as Peter was more of an introvert where as Harry was becoming quite the social butterfly.

Then there was Wade but that was... complicated.

“It's fine though. I really like testing out theories.” The teen said this far more honesty.

“I can see that.” Mr. Warren said, a bit of pep returning to his voice. “Say, have you considered joining a scientific field of work after you finish your schooling?” The conversation carried on that general subject. Secondary education, scholarships, internships, different fields. It didn't end until Mr. Warren had to rush off to his nieces birthday party, leaving Peter to walk home.

He didn't go alone however as when the brunette was just leaving school grounds, something unsettling caught his eye. From behind the garbage bin of the neighbouring building shuffled a figure. The first thought that came to Peter's mind was that it was probably a homeless man using the bin for shelter, but then he noticed how the person held his arm where a large circular patch of something red had formed.

“Are you okay!” Peter shouted before really thinking through his action. The figures head raised in his direction and then a familiar pare of shining blue eye's met with Peter's hazel ones. “Wade!?”

“Hey Petey.” The older greeted, far to cheery for a man that was apparently bleeding from the arm.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” The brunette asked as he raced over to the injured man. He didn't have any medical training but he wanted to help any way he could, even if all that meant was calling an ambulance.

“Turns out those jock guys remembered me. I tell ya, those boys need to work on their pent up- Oww!” Wade interrupted himself as he jerked his arm back after having it grabbed by the younger. “Gentle geez, I'm fragile.” Wade scolded, his underline humorous tone still present.

“I need to take a look. We might need to take you to the hospital.”

“No!” Wade suddenly shouted, causing Peter to jump back. “I'm sorry.” He apologized just as suddenly, expression growing remorseful at the fright he gave the brunette. “Let's just say I'm on thin ice as it is.” He said, hanging his head to avoid Peters gaze. “But don't worry, I'm fine see.” He lifted his arm in example, holding down a hiss of pain as he did so. “Just a flesh wound.” He said with a chuckle but was instantly shut up by the large doe eyes that looked up at him. Wade fell quiet for once as he got a bit lost in pools of hazel that where fogged over with slight hurt but sparkled with honest concern. “Your really worried about me?” Wade eventually asked, his bright grin drifting into a small smile.

“Of course I am.” Peter said as he carefully reached out and pulled the olders wounded arm closer.

“Thank you.” Wade more muttered then spoke as the younger turned his attention to the injury, pulling the cut fabric around it up and away so he could get a better look.

“Thank god.” Peter said with a sigh. “It's not as bad as I thought. Doctor Parker says that you probably just need to wash it out and rest and you'll be fine. But check with an actual doctor just to be-” The brunette fell quiet however as he looked up to find Wade watching him intently, a small grin and gentle eyes focused solely on Peter. “W-wade?”

“Hu?” The older quickly snapped out of his trance, goofy smile coming back. “Right, clean, sleep, checkup, got it. Thanks Doctor Parker.” Though Peter was tempted to ask, he decided it would be for the best to play along.

“You welcome. And I'm expecting you to check in with me within the next couple days, just so I can make sure everything is healing up properly.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Wade said with a little salute of his uninjured arm.

“Good. Well I... guess I should head home.” Peter decided, not sure what else he could or wanted to do.

“Alrighty, see you around then.” Wade said but contradicting himself as after Peter took only a couple steps, Wade called out to him. “Actually, you mind if I... walk with you?” He asked.

“Umm.” Peter thought to himself, a little thrown off by how sincere the older sounded. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the start, of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you... I'm I showing my age to much?


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby boy."

"Hm?"

"What?" 

"Baby boy." Wade repeated, not clearing anything up for the other two. "I'm gonna call you baby boy." Wade declared, looking solely at Peter as if Harry wasn't there, something he did often.

"Why?" Peter asked as he swallowed the bite of his home made lunch he had been caught in the middle of.

"Because you're cute and innocent like one. It just seems to fit." Wade explained vaguely, smiling at having finally decided on a suitable nickname, though there would be many more of course.

"That's retarded." Harry spat as he continued eating one of the restaurant quality meals he had been getting delivered lately.

"Well screw you too." Wade fought, the short fuse he had for Harry lighting.

"W-wade." Peter attempted but couldn't bring himself to do more as he shied away from the conflict arising like usual. He was never good in these situations, only ever wishing to just avoid them or leave with as minimal damage as possible.

"You need to stop treating Peter like something you can play with. He's not your boy toy." Harry retorted, voice rising a bit, calling neighbouring tables attentions.

"It's okay Harry, that's just the way he is."

"Thank you!" Wade said, throwing an arm up in the brunette's direction.

"Well you better change that. Peter doesn't like it when you make fun of him like that." Harry said with not a glance at his friend.

"Oh? And why do you get to decide that? Let's see what Peter thinks." Wade then turn to the younger who's eyes where growing in panic at the rising tension. "Do you have a problem with the way I treat you?" Though it was obviously laced with anger, Peter could see the legitimate concern in Wade's eyes that the older might have been upsetting his new friend.

"Of course he does!" Harry answered, causing Wade to slam his fist down into the lunch table in frustration.

"I was asking Peter!"

"Aww look, the fudge packing faggots are having a fight." Shouted a rather amused looking Flash from several tables down. Peter let out a worried groan as he ducked his head. "Come on Wilson, just blow your boyfriend and make up."

"I'll blow my boyfriend when you blow yours." Wade screamed back. Flash quickly raised to his feet, with his group following close behind. They would have started something fierce if it wasn't for the saving grace of the school bell informing the students that lunch was over and it was time to head to the next class. Wade and Flash staring each other down through the hordes of students making their way out before eventually Wade let out a humf and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you later Peter." Wade said, shooting a glare at Harry before taking his leave.

"O-okay, see you." Peter replied quickly as the older stormed off, the brunette still a little shaken from what could have happened.

"Come on Peter, we have next class together." Harry instructed as he grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder. Peter did as told, not wanting to rile up his friend anymore. They walk down the hall silently, Harry practically fuming as he marched with pent-up the rage. "I hate that guy. Fuckin gay ass freak." Harry mumbled to himself, not noticing the way his friends shoulders tensed at his words. 

"Just because he likes guys just like he likes girls doesn't make him a freak." Peter said dejectedly.

"Yes it does. Come on Peet, you don't have to stand up for them. It's not like your one of them, right?"

"R-right." Peter said after a moment of hesitation which Harry thankfully didn't take note of.

"Look, you need to stop letting him hang around us." He demanded, finally turning to the brunette.

"He's my friend Harry, I can't just ditch him. So what if he's a little different?" Peter said meekly, finding it to be harder and harder to talk to his friend lately.

"Different!? He might as well be an alien, would make sense with that ugly face of his." Harry remarked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That's mean." Peter's scolded, finding a bit more of his voice as he defended Wade.

"It's true." 

"No its not. Harry you've been acting like a real jerked lately." Peter fought, stopping in his tracks to glare at the other.

"I'm not being a jerk I'm trying to help you."

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" Peter shouted then fell silent, eyes blowing wide in shock at his own voice. Harry stared at him, flabbergasted at his usually shy friends outburst. "You- you've always tried to control me, who I talk to and what I like. Why can't you just leave me be this one time?" The brunette tried with a softer voice, fear bubbling up at what his friends reaction would be.

"Fine, what the fuck ever." Harry scoffed before turning and leaving.

Peter watched his friend go, not sure whether to call out or not but decided to stay quiet. He knew that was a bit harsh but he couldn't really bring himself to regret it. Everyone was just picking on Wade and Peter didn't know if he could stand it anymore.

Besides, he just needed to get used to Wade, he'd come around eventually right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right?
> 
> I'll admit, the story has been going quite liner but after this point the time skips get larger. This is also the point where I really try to focus on Peter and Wade.
> 
> Fun Fact! I was (still am at the moment) having trouble coming up with an ending to this but I did think up more little scenes to stick in here and there, this being one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry up Peter or we're going to be late. Actually scratch that, take as long as you want." Wade called up from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Coming!" Peter answered hastily stuffing his homework into his backpack. As he made his way down the stairs he could hear Wade and his aunt talking to one another.

"Thank you again for walking Peter to school. The poor boy is always getting picked on." May thanked.

"I know right, poor guy. Everyone's just jealous of his big old brain."

"That they are."

"I'm ready." Peter announced as he jumped the last couple steps, making sure to hold his glasses in place so they wouldn't tumble off.

"Have a good day at school honey." May said as she opened up her arms for an embrace to which Peter gave her.

"I will. And remember, Wade and I are going to see a movie after school so I'll be late coming home." Peter reminded as Wade open the front door and held it for the younger.

"Alright, you boys have fun now, and be safe." 

"Don't worry Auntie, we always use protection."

"Wade!" Peter scolded, giving his friend smack to the arm as he passed.

"Oww." Wade faked as he closed the door. "We really got to get you in some anger management classes baby boy."

"Stop calling me baby boy." Peter said begrudgingly.

"Oh you love it." Wade teased.

He did

"No I don't." Peter rejected both himself and Wade.

"Sure. Anyway, did you ever end up asking Harry if he wanted to join us?" Wade asked, deciding not to push the topic this time.

"I did. He said he had something else to do." Wade tisked in slight annoyance.

"He really hates me doesn't he?"

"Well you didn't exactly treat him very nice either. Do you really think it was a smart idea to call him a pompous, rich punk?" 

"I call them like I see them." Wade defended. Peter let out a light scoff before turning to the sidewalk ahead of them. "I'm sorry about Harry. I'll try to play nice next time, I promise." Wade offered.

"No, it's alright. Friendships don't last forever. Besides, I have a lot more fun with you than I ever did with him." Peter admitted with a shy smile.

"Oh, well uhhh... thanks." Wade stumbled over his own words like he usually did when he received a compliment. 

The man so freely jokes and boasted about himself but whenever Peter actually agreed with him or offered a compliment himself Wade would always stutter and turn away bashfully. The brunette would feel a bit of pride in himself when ever he was able to bring about this rare show of shyness in the older before cursing himself inwardly. He then tried to shut down his giddy feeling and in turn let the moment fall awkwardly quiet.

"So how are you doing in all your classes?" Peter asked purely to get the conversation going again.

"Awful." Wade groaned." I'm not good at this learning stuff. I think I need you to tutor me again." 

"Again!? I might as well be doing all your school work."

"Would you?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Aww come on, help a brother out."

"No." Peter rejected with a chuckle. This was good, this was much easier to deal with.

===÷===÷=== 

"So what are we watching?" Wade asked as he flopped down onto the couch across from his friends TV.

"Well I was going to watch a bit of the old Goosebumps TV show. I found a couple of DVDs of it at the library and felt nostalgic." Peter explained to his friend who literally showing up approximately 2 minutes ago without warning and ask to hang out.

"Oh I remember that show, was more of an Are You Afraid Of The Dark kind of guy though. Gotta support your home country." Wade exclaimed with a cheer and excited fist pump. "Plus I always thought it was scarier."

"Well then you might want to leave in fear of being unpatriotic or falling asleep." Peter joke, knowing full well that Wade wasn't going anywhere. Peter took a seat beside his friend and picked up the remote ready to press play.

"I'm good. Besides, even if I do fall asleep I got my pillow right here." Wade said before lying down across the couch and placing his head atop Peter's lap. The brunette didn't stutter in embarrassment, didn't push the older away, barely even blinked an eye when he looked down at Wade's cheeky grin.

"Is that so? I never agreed to this."

"Yeah but you not only agreed to be my friend but you also let me into your house. That's just how life works."

"Noooo, that's how you work."

"Ah, you know me so well baby boy. Now start the show." Wade instructed as he shifted so he laid on his side so he could watch the TV as well. Peter let out a humoured sigh and pressed play. 

They didn't even get past the opening before Wade started to point out the cheesiness of the show, all its bad effects, it's strange writing, the lack of spookiness. The younger hummed along with the comments, mind a bit too focused on trying to take in the show to reply with anything more than the occasional chuckle. About halfway through the 2nd episode however, Peter was able to unintentionally shut Wade up. Without really thinking about his actions Peter at one point laid his hand atop the olders shoulder. It didn't stay there long however as soon enough it had drifted to Wade's bald head and slowly begin to pet like one would a cat that wondered into their lap.

"Uhhh, Petey."

"Hmm? Oh sorry." Peter apologize as he lifted his hand off his friends head. "Is it bothering you?"

"Oh no, not at all." Wade quickly assured. "I actually kind of like it." 

Peter thought he saw a bit of a blush creep on to the olders cheek but decided not to comment. Instead he just shrugged it off and went back to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a F  
> Give me a I  
> Give me a L  
> Give me a L again  
> Give me a E  
> Give me a R  
> What's that Spell!?  
> Pointless  
> Let's move on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright everyone, take a work sheet on your way by me. You'll have 2 hours to fill it out using the various exhibits. If you finish early you are free to do as you wish within the grounds of the science centre. We will be meeting back here at 1pm unless you have prior arrangements for getting home. Now have fun and remember, you are representing Midtown High School so please be on you best behaviour." Mr. Warren instructed despite the fact that most of the students stopped listening at the mention of a work sheet.

After his speech the teens all stood and began to make there way off the cramped school bus, taking the work sheet that was in fact 9 sheets stapled together, from Mr. Warren who stood at the front. Peter and Wade eventually escaped the bus, the younger looking actually excited to be there.

"Come on Wade." Peter instructed, his steps noticeably faster than any of his fellow teens.

"Someones excited." Wade somewhat joked, happy himself, though because of being out of the usual dreary classroom rather then where he was instead. But Peter was here so he was willing to stick around.

"Ya. They have this new insect exhibit that I've been wanting to check out." Peter said, grinning from ear to ear

"You're such a nerd." Wade said affectionately, flipping his hood up over his head to cover any curious eyes as he followed Peter with the same pace as a parent being egged on by their child.

"Good thing I wore my glasses then, to complete the look." Peter joked along, turning and tapping the thick rim of his glasses before turning back to the science centre. "Now hurry up or you'll be left behind."

Of course Wade was never left in the dust. Peter would head off and then stop and wait patiently for the older to catch up, excited to check out the exhibits with his friend who for once actually seemed somewhat interested in them, at least when the brunette was explaining them. This was something that Harry never did for him, never even attempted to pretend that he wanted to be anywhere like a museum but Wade seemed genuinely intrigued, at the least making jokes and playing along with the younger's eagerness.

There were a few moments however when Wade's attention would drift from whatever Peter was happily explaining because the older apparently found Peter more interesting.

"Your just so cute when you get excited." Was his usual response at being caught, though there was one time he said, "Your so smart baby boy, you should be our teacher. I'm sure we'd all learn a lot more with you at the front of the class." Peter would smile up at him and thank him for the compliment, having gradually gotten past the point where he got flustered by the olders compliments. 

The only time either got flustered it was Wade surprisingly enough. They were walking through the sea life exhibit, gazing at it and occasionally making jokes at the expense of various fish they could spot. At one point a small group of young women walked by and giggled amongst themselves when spotting the pair.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Thank you!" Wade replied, not afraid to accept a compliment when his hood was up. Peter gazed over his shoulder at the women who looked surprised momentarily but then continued there chuckling.

"You guys make an adorable couple!" One of the other girls shouted before your friends puled her head down and shushed her jokingly.

"Guess we do kind of look like where on a date huh? Funnest date I've ever been on." Peter was about to follow up with some remark on how he'd never actually been on a date but stopped when he noticed Wade's gaze had fallen to the ground. His head was tilted in an attempt to block the youngers view but Peter could just barely see the smile on his lips and what could have been a bit of a blush.

"I'm glad" Was all Wade said, determined to keep his eyes off his friends despite the pleased look on his face. Peter shrugged it off, not really thinking about it until later that night. For the time being he simply went about what he was doing with Wade following, smiling brighter than he was previously.

Eventually however it was about time for their class to leave.

"Oh shit." Wade suddenly muttered halfway back to the bus.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my worksheet back in the cave."

"You mean the nocturnal exhibit?" Peter corrected. 

"Same shit different pile. Anyway I'm going to run back and get it." Wade said, pointing a finger in the general direction he thought it was which Peter quickly noted was not actually the way he needed to go.

"Do you even remember where it is?" This made Wade stop, gazing down the various protruding halls as he hummed to himself in thought. "Here," Peter handed the older his worksheet and pencil. " I'll go get it, you make sure the bus doesn't leave without us." He instructed as he started to jog down one of the hallways before the older could respond.

It didn't take long for the brunette to reach the nocturnal exhibit which were a series of twisting and turning caves that led to various fake habitats. What did take a bit of time however was finding the lost papers as it was rather dark, the whole place under just enough of a glow to make out the exhibit. Finally he found the sheets but while he was gazing over them to make sure they were indeed Wades' and not some other students, something, or more specifically someone, ran past and ripped his glasses right off his face.

"Hey!" Peter shouted but got no response aside from few fading chuckles. 

The brunette had suddenly been plunged into utter blindness. Now usually Peter would be able to make out vague shapes that he could determine as a person but being in such a dark area rendered what little he had to nothing. Everything was a big mess of black and he couldn't really hear much outside of the recorded animal noises being echoed off the walls in an attempt to add immersion but only confused the teen's sense of direction.

There was a moment of utter panic, Peter clinging to the bench Wade had left his papers on as he tried to get a grasp on his sudden loss of site.

"Hello." He called weakly as got down on his hands and knees, not trusting his sense of balance. "Is anyone there?" He asked as he slowly begin to crawl, hoping to find a wall at the very least. After crawling for far longer than he expected to, the fear and embarrassment took over. With shaking hands and slightly damp eyes he sat down and curled himself into a ball on the floor. "Someone, anyone, Wade..."

"Peter!?" The brunette jumped slightly, having not expected to get a response but god was he happy to hear a familiar voice.

"Wade!" Peter shouted back, head rising despite not actually being able to see his friend.

"Peter! Baby boy where are you!?"

"I don't know, I can't see!" Peter responded both happy and a bit disoriented when he could hear both Wade's and his own voices bouncing off the walls all around him.

"I knew it." He could hear Wade mutter to himself. "Okay just stay where you are, I'll come to you." 

Then followed an awkward game of Marco Polo with Wade attempting to follow the youngers voice but with the echoing of the cave he got more turned around and confused then anything. Peter would have been scared stiff at being so disabled but the older kept the mood a bit lighter with his occasional jokes in an attempt to calm the obviously frightened teen. Eventually he did find his friend and quickly raced over and dropped to his knees in front of the brunette.

"There you are."

"Wade." Peter replied as he lifted up his hands, still unable to make out any shapes. Wade helpfully grab his wrists so the younger could get an idea of where he was relatively. Peter's face lit up as he excitedly wrapped his arms around his friends neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you sooooo much. I couldn't see anything, I was so scared." The brunette could feel Wade stiffen under the sudden affection which made Peter consider letting go but the embrace was quickly returned as the older pulled them chest to chest.

"I'm so glad your okay." Wade said in a thick, sweet tone right against the brunettes ear, causing a shiver to run up Peter's spine. Peter considered pulling away, frightened at his own reaction but with how close he was being held he almost felt bad for even thinking it. "I was imagining so much worse when I saw Flash breaking your glasses just outside the bus."

"H-he broke my glasses?" Peter asked both in concern for his spectacles but also in an attempt to pull away from the tender moments being created.

"Ya, sorry about that Petey. Dropped and stomped on beyond even the power of duct tape." Peter let out a frustrated sigh, honestly not surprised at finding out who the culprit was.

"Really? Oh well, at least I have my contacts." Peter thought positively as Wade thankfully pulled back, though he still kept his hands on the youngers knees.

"Which aaaaare?"

"At home."

"Shit." Wade cursed, thumping his fist against his leg. 

"It's okay, we'll just get back to school and then-" 

"The school bus left."

"What?"

"Ya, I noticed it while getting lost trying to find these caves."

"Great." Peter said with an exaggerated role of his currently useless eyes. "I guess they assumed we were going to make our own way home."

"Well now what? Neither of us have a cell phone and unless those oversized jeans of yours are hiding any money along with that cute booty of yours there's no way of getting back aside from our own two feet... four feet? Anyway, can you walk while blind?" Wade asked as he assisted the younger in standing.

"Badly." Peter admitted, wobbling the moment his friend let go of him.

"Perfect. So how should we do this?"

"Would you mind if I held on to you?"

"What!?" Wade unintentionally shouted. Peter browse knitted in confusion as he looked up in Wade's general direction.

"I can walk somewhat decently when I'm holding on to someone. I used to have to cling on to Aunt May or Uncle Ben as a kid when I broke my glasses playing." There was a long moment of silence which worried Peter, leaving him to stand there awkwardly wishing he could see and gauge his friends expression. "Wade?" 

"Hu? Um ya, I guess that's okay, if you don't mind." Peter's arm was gently poke with the elders offered elbow. Carefully Peter reached up and wrapped both arms around the olders and pulled it to his chest.

"This okay?" Peter asked, feeling a bit embarrassed seeing as he hadn't clung to someone like this in years.

"Perfect." Wade sighted blissfully. Peter could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he ducked his head.

"Well... lead the way." He reminded.

"Oh, right. Come on then." Wade realized, snapping out of his stupor at least enough to start walking them out of the nocturnal exhibit.

The first bit of the walk was quiet is Peter realized the consequence of having his friend lead him this way as he could occasionally hear whispers and giggles at what he prayed wasn't, but probably was, them. It was also problematic that he couldn't see what Wade was doing. Once they were out in proper light he could vaguely make out his friend but he was nowhere near seeing the expression he was wearing. It could have been one of annoyance or of giddy joy and Peter wasn't sure which one he dreaded more.

After a while they both began to calm with Wade starting up his usual jokes with the much happier tone. Eventually Peter got caught up in the happy mood and found himself laughing along, trying to focus on the older rather than the world around them which honestly wasn't too hard a task for him. Though this did lead to a few stumbles and bumping into the occasional person.

They made their way to Peter's house, seeing as school was over by now, and had to get May to let them in being that Peter's key was in his backpack in his locker in the closed for the day school.

"Oh my." Aunt May gasped with a hint of a giggle. "Wade are you alright, your face is as red as a tomato."

"Well have you seen my arm candy, how could I not?"

"My glasses broke." Peter interrupted, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Correction, they were broken by a dick cheese in our class."

"He broke them." Aunt May gasped, long since having accepted that Wade was just one of those people with a potty mouth. "Dear me Peter, does this boy do this often?" She asked, having heard many a times of her nephews troubles at school.

"It's okay." Peter attempted as he finally released Wade and reached a hand out for his aunt.

"No its not. We should charge him with theft and breaking of expensive stuff." Wade declared, his joy quickly being replaced with anger.

"That's ridiculous Wade." Peter brushed off as May grabbed his arm and led him inside, his friend following without invitation.

"I think he's onto something dear. Maybe not taking it to the police but at the very least bring it up with the school. Those glasses are expensive. I know a lot of families, including ourselves, that wouldn't be able to replace them. This is serious."

"Thank you!" Wade said a bit over dramatically.

Peter did agree but he was a bit to frightened of the payback that would be called down on him if Flash found out he attempted to tattle. Despite his concerns, within the week Flash had stopped coming to classes and the rumour floating around was that he was suspended. Peter was both happy and concern for this but Wade assured him that he deserved it.

“If people keep letting him get away with this stuff, he'll only get worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for Peters cute glasses.  
> ..........................................................................................
> 
> This is one of those parts that I added because I was (still am) having trouble with the ending. At this point though I realized that I may have all theses little ideas but there not really adding much to the story so I tried to stop in fear of writing more filler chapters.
> 
> Oh, and something you may have noticed is that Wade talks a little different from everyone else. Hopefully that came through.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to puke baby boy?" Wade asked as he crouched down beside his friend who lay face down on the cool grass.

"Maybe." Peter groaned as he attempted to keep down the various deep-fried and sugar filled foods he had eaten thus far, regretting every bite he had taken.

"Sorry. I guess I should have listened when you said you had a weak stomach." Wade only received quiet whine in agreement. "Alright, you stay here and use your new spider friend as a pillow while I go see if anyone’s selling some ginger-ale or will at least give me a bag." Wade decided as he handed the cheap though surprisingly silky smooth plush he had won for his friend to the brunette. “Or maybe a sample cup.” He added with a chuckle at the reference that flew over the nauseous brunette.

"Okay." Peter accepted as he carefully turned to lay on his side and took the toy. The brunette held the plush loosely for a moment before pulling it to his chest instead of using it to rest his head on, finding that he needed the comfort more then a head rest. Wade scoffed at Peter, a light but also a tad worried smile grazing his lips as he reached out and slowly ran his fingers through the youngers hair soothingly.

“You just try to hold it in okay. I don't want you finishing without me.” He practically whispered, chuckling at his own joke. When he didn't receive a response from Peter, Wade decided to take his leave.

The brunette lay curled up alone on the ground, hugging his plush spider as his mind fought between feeling uncomfortable that Wade pet him and wishing the older would do it more often.

"Well well, if it isn't Puny Parker." Came and unfortunately familiar voice. "What's the matter baby, can't handle the big boy rides?" Flash asked which was followed by a myriad of chuckles from his friends. Peter kept his head down and prayed that Flash and his goons would just leave him alone but of course that didn't happen.

"What's the matter got nothing to say?" Flash asked just as Peter's toy spider was ripped from his grasp.

“Hey!” Peter shouted, lifting his head to realize that he was surrounded.

"Leave me alone Flash." Peter tried to sit up but a foot on his shoulder pushing him back to the ground was what he got for his attempts.

"Look at you getting all mouthy. Show some respect." Flash demanded as he lifted his foot and slammed it back down into the brunette's shoulder. This got Peter to start struggling. He was able to wriggle out from under the foot and push his way past the two men in front of him but a fast hand grabbed onto his hair and jerked him to a standing position.

"You know, you've been causing a lot of trouble since you started hanging out with that freak Wade." Flash practically growled, baring his teeth as he got unnecessarily close to the brunette's face. “Don't try to deny it, we all know you’re the one that got me expelled last month."

"You deserved it." Peter snarled and almost regretted it when a fist collided with his eye.   
"You little punk." Again Peter fought against the bullies, wriggling and flexing in the attempt to get the mens hands off him. He was able to get out of their grasp for a moment and tried to make a break for it. Just as he felt a tug on the back of his shirt it was released in replace for a soft hissing and the bullies stumbling back as they were sprayed with a sugary liquid.

"Lookiy, I got you boys all wet. " Wade said with a chuckle as he held an almost empty soda can.

"Why you-."

"Run." Wade instructed, chucking the empty can at Flash as he grabbed the brunette's hand and started running in the opposite direction. Peter tried to keep up with his friends brisk pace and attempted to ignore the venomous shots and stampeding footsteps behind them.

They sprinted down two blocks, around a corner, and suddenly Peter found himself at the front doors of a condo complex. Wade pulled out a set of keys, cursing as he fumbled with them before getting the door open and pulling the younger inside. When the doors closed behind them they finally stopped, watching Flash and his gangs deadly glares from beyond the glass door.

"You little shit! " Flash screamed, slamming a hand into the glass, causing Peter to jump slightly. Wade wasn't frightened however and instead stuck his tongue out mockingly at the fuming boys but retracted it when Peter let out a hiss. The brunette had attempted to simply blink but that prompted far more pain then expected.

“You okay baby boy?” Wade asked with heavy breaths, a hand raising to cup the youngers cheek but pulled back at the last second. “He got you good didn't he?”

“Ya. My eye, it's sore and feels like its on fire.” Peter explained, the pain becoming a lot more evident now that he wasn't running from a pack of vicious teens.

“Please don't be a black eye, Aunt May will freak.” He thought as he attempted to blink again but received the same result.

"Come on Peter." Wade said as he reached for the brunette, giving a sharp glare to the boys still standing outside the building. Peter let his hand be grabbed for a moment before realization struck and he pulled away. The teens jerked away from each other and their eyes caught in a stalemate.

"Sorry. Just... um... follow me." Wade said awkwardly as he turned and led the way. Peter wanted to say something, maybe apologize, but couldn't bring himself to utter a word.

"There's nothing for me to say. Friends don't hold hands." Peter told himself as he followed the older into an elevator, hand coming up to cup his eye as if it would help ease the pain. As the doors closed with a ding and they began to rise Peter ask a question mainly in an attempt to restart a conversation.

"Where are we?" 

"Oh, that would be good for you to know." Wade said with a light chuckle. "This is where I live."

Peter couldn't stop the wave of excitement that washed over him at the news. Wade never spoke of his home life nor his family, which was kind of odd when the brunette thought about it. Wade new his family, and least what was left of it, first hand yet the brunette didn't even know if Wade lived alone or with family. This was going to be a first.

Peter was so lost in his curiosity and excitement that he was almost taken aback when he realized Wade was holding open a door for him. 

"Logan!" Wade called into the condo as he closed and locked the door behind him. "I need your help."

"What the hell did you do this time?" Came a Gruff voice. Then, from around the corner came a man Peter honestly wasn't expecting.

He was rather built and roughed up in a way that showed he had seen, and Peter would guess won, quite a few fights in his day. He had stubble all along his chin and dark hair that pointed up on either side almost like horns. He wore tattered jeans and a plaid shirt and held a yet-to-be opened beer can. What struck Peter the most however was that he was short, shorter than even Peter. The brunette probably would have gotten a chuckle out of it if it wasn't for the fact that the man looked like he could beat him down with a single arm if he wanted to.

"You okay bub?" Logan asked, pulling Peter out of his analysis.

"Yes. I mean no. I- um..." Peter stuttered, his usual awkward shy nature resurfacing now that it wasn't just him and Wade.

"Some assholes got a good shot at him. I think poor Petey's gonna get a black eye." Wade jumped in. 

"Hmm. " Logan hummed in quick consideration before handing the brunette his beer can. "Hold this to your eye for now until I set you up with something better. " He instructed then disappeared around a corner before Peter could utter a word.

"Um, thank you." Peter said more to himself as he lifted the surprisingly cold can to his throbbing eye.

"Don't you worry about Scruffy. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's a good guy." Wade assured as he led the younger to the living room.

"If you say so." Peter said as he took the seat offered to him. There was barely a moment of hesitation before Peter asked the nagging question in his head, again finding courage now that he was alone with Wade. "So is he your uncle or something?" He tried, having taken note of the fact that Wade hadn't called Logan his dad.

"No no." Wade waved off quickly.

"So then like a foster parent?"

"Not really. It's kind of hard to explain. I mean legally he is my guardian but he's more like my roommate until I become a legal adult. He doesn't care if I go to school or not, if I drink or do drugs. He just doesn't want me to drag him into trouble. It's a really sweet setup actually." Wade practically boasted which Peter accepted, though he didn't quite understand.

"So then where is your family?" Peter asked, almost instantly regretting it as the olders smile fell.

"It's kind of a long story. "

"Alright." Logan inadvertently interrupted as he emerged from the kitchen, saving Wade from the question. "Here, take this." Logan said as he took the beer can from Peter's hand and exchanged it with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. "Put something cold on your eye for about 10 minutes every couple hours for the next couple of days. After that start putting a warm cloth on it on occasion. Also get some more vitamin C in your diet and ask your Aunt May to buy some pineapple and papaya while she's at it, that'll help too." Logan instructed Peter who attempted to take in all the information just given to him.

"You know my aunt? " He asked once he could form a proper sentence as it was the most pressing question.

"Not personally, but I might as well. This idiot here never shuts up about you and your life." Logan said with a sloppy hand gesture towards Wade. 

"Oh come on, way to out a bro." Wade said in a joking manner despite the slight pinkening of his cheeks, though it was hard to see through the scars. Logan responded with an unimpressed glare before standing.

"I'll be in my room. " He announced as he began to take his leave.

"Oh, and Peter might be staying over tonight." Wade shouted after the older.

"Good for him, don't drink my beer." Logan said before disappearing behind a door as he closed it. Peter felt a bit uneasy at the harsh tone but Wade seemed unaffected, instead laughing at the action.

"What a grump-a-puss." 

"I'm staying over? " Peter asked as he lifted the ice bag to his burning eye. 

"If you want. It depends how long Flash and his goons decide to stake out the front door. Logan wouldn't want me calling the police and neither do I really." Wade admitted to which Peter agreed. May was going to flip her lid when she saw his swollen eye, it was probably for the best that Peter stayed out of any further trouble. "Or you could stay for some cuddles, I wouldn't mind that either.”

The thought crossed Peter's mind, the image zooming past of Wade and him lying together with the olders arms around him before he shook it out of his head. 

"No, I need to head home, Aunt May will be worried about me if I don't." Peter said honestly, though it was also a bit of an excuse.

"Right, don't want to scare poor Auntie May. I'm not sure her old heart could take it." Wade said in a tone that was supposed to be humoured but Peter tried not to focus on the fact that he could hear the disappointment behind it. "But I still think it would be a good idea for you to stay here, just until Flash leaves." Wade suggested which Peter could understand.

"Just for a bit."

That 'bit' ended up being a few hours longer than intended. It would probably have been all night long if it wasn't for Logan shaking him awake mere minutes after both teens had passed out on the couch. 

"Hey, Peter. Come on, get up."

"What, hu? What's wrong?" Peter asked more in concern rather then frustration at being woken from a rather pleasant sleep.

"I've called a taxi for you, it will be here any minute." Logan informed as Peter attempted to stand but quickly realized there was something heavy laying on his lap holding him to the couch. Peter looked down and found Wade's head atop his legs, a position not unfamiliar to them but still embarrassing for the brunette to have anyone but Wade and himself see. 

"A- a taxi? I don't have money for that." Peter said as he gently lifted the scarred man's head and slipped out from under him.

"I figured. Here. " Logan said as he held out a 20 and 10 dollar bill. 

"Oh, no thank you, I can walk. " Peter rejected, never liking to take others money mostly out of kindness but also because he was cautious of what that person may ask for in return.

"Look, it's 1 in the morning and I'm not letting some scrawny teen walk across town alone." Logan said with a frustrated glare as he held the money out further to the younger. Peter looked down at the money and back at the man offering it.

"Thank you." Peter accepted. Maybe Logan was a nice guy like Wade said. "Well I'll just head down to the lobby then and wait there." Logan may be kind but Peter was still off put by his stern, kind of threatening aura.

"You do that. " Logan said as the brunette carefully slipped by him. Just as Peter opened the door Logan called to him. "And hey, thanks, for sticking with him. He may be all stupid jokes but, he's had a rough life. You're helping him, in more ways than you know." 

Peter stood stationary, not sure how to process the information, let alone reply to it. Eventually he simply left and made his way to the lobby all the while the man's words running through his head continuously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I want to say is F THIS CAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
> I spent roughly 8 hours on this part and when I tried to save it something went wrong and IT WAS ALL DELETED! I spent the next 3 hours crying and rushing to re-write it.
> 
> On a happy note, Logan! I really like how I wrote Logan. ^^
> 
> Also, a moment of silence for silky smooth spider plush. (Because we had to have a reference to Spider-man some way)  
> ........................................................................................................
> 
> P.S. Sorry or your welcome for super long chapter, at least compared to other chapters in this story.


	8. Just an Update

Hey. Sorry if I got you all excited only to have it be and update. 

I just wanted to warn some people that the next chapter wont be up for a little bit. The reason being that when I pointed out that I was nervous of adding filler chapters, I got a suppressing amount of encouragement. I was amazed by how many people told me that filler was okay and that it built character. It inspired me to write another chapter or two. 

The problem is that the next chapter I have typed up and is ready to post starts off the climax of the story. I can't start the climax and then shoe-horn in a random scene, it would mess with the flow I have going. For this reason I have to put a halt to the story momentarily so I can write up these parts.

I'm sorry if this upsets you and I hope you guys think it's worth it. ^^

And if your still reading this (knowing that some people would have left after reading the first sentence) I just want to thank everyone for all the support. The last time I wrote a large story like this is was received extremely poorly so having so much support has lifted my spirits and my confidence as a writer. I would love to become an author some day and seeing people enjoy my story's and my evolution into a better writer gives me hope that one day I might reach my dream.

Anyway, I've blathered on enough. 

Again, thank you everyone, whether you comment or just read my story's casually, for the support. I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hey everyone, thanks for waiting. ^^ I was able to type up two more chapters and almost double the climax of the story, hope you enjoy.

"You think I could snipe one without them noticing?" Wade asked, eyes glued to the pile of plastic roses and dollar store chocolates siting on a table in the school lobby.

"Probably, but you shouldn't. There for the people who actually paid to have them delivered." Peter reminded, taking a quick glance behind his shoulder at the sales girls attempting to raise money for the school before turning back to his friend.

"Damn my poorness." Wade humphed, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets and lowering his head a bit in a way that unintentionally covered his face from the brunette's view. Peter gave a sympathetic smile and lifted his hand up to give the older a pat.

"I know, but Valentine's day is tomorrow so maybe you'll get something." Wade raised his head a tad, mouth open ready to say something but was cut off before speaking by and obviously intended to be heard laugh.

"Ya, maybe someone will take pity on that ugly mug." Flash said, face turned towards his friends but eyes looking over at Peter and Wade with a knowing smirk.

"At least he wouldn't have to steal all his." Peter shouted back before turning away as if expecting to be immediately hit for the joke. Instead he was met with the frustrated grumbles of the bullies and a chuckle from Wade. The older let out a pleased sigh before continuing on with the conversation.

"What about you? Are you ready to have all the girls throw themselves at that cute face of yours?" Wade asked as an obvious joke but soon regret it when he saw the youngers expression fall.

"If girls are throwing themselves anywhere it's away from me."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure there's at least one person that wants you." Wade said, putting emphasis on the word 'sure'. Instead of a verbal response, Peter made a quiet noise of acknowledgement before going on to a different subject, trying his best to ignore the sad gaze of his friend.

₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩

"Tired?" Peter asked, noticing the 4th yawn that it slipped past Wade's lips in the 25 minutes it took the two to walk to school.

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep." Wade admitted as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make himself feel a bit more awake. While Peter was attempting to think up a witty response, he noticed people looking his way. They where not looks of pity as to suggest an up incoming beating, nor were they looks of mocking. Instead they looked puzzled, a few looking him over head to toe before becoming more bewildered.

Nervously Peter ducked his head down, trying to avoid eye contact. Maybe he could convince Wade to give up his hoodie for a day.

The pairs foot steps quickened, Wade simply following suit with the younger who wanted to get out of the judging looks as soon as possible. He was stopped in his tracks however when he arrived at his locker to find not the dull metal door but a wall of field flowers. There were hundreds of them stuck to just his locker, so many that he could only see tiny slivers of the still-standing door behind it. 

Peter crept up to it, having totally forgotten the students around him to instead focus on the garden that was now his locker. Carefully he raised a hand and brushed his fingers across some of the tiny pedals, not wanting to ruin the obvious hard work someone put into this. As he studied the odd Valentine gift he couldn't, nor would try, holding down smile. The image he made in his mind of some person sneaking their way into the school with a garbage bags full of freshly picked field flowers just for him played in his mind, causing his stomach to flutter and cheeks to pinken.

He turned to look at Wade who looked almost frightened for a moment but returned the smile once he noticed Peters.

"Parker." Peter nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden call, having been lost in his own mind. Turning quickly, the brunette found himself face-to-face with the principal of the school.

"Mr. Davis, good morning." Peter replied, not sure what to expect.

"Good morning." He repeated as he straightened his suit jacket. "First off I would like to ask if you know who has done this to your locker." 

"No sir." Peter answered honestly.

"Well then I'm sorry to say this but you must clean it up immediately." 

"But why?" Peter shot back, throwing Mr. Davis off a bit at having the school's star student talk back to him.

"Because it is vandalism." He answered calmly though it was obvious his temper had been struck. "And we have many students and faculty that have allergies and this little stunt could cause major problems." Peter opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better and closed it again in defeat. "I've already spoken to Mr. Warren and informed him why you'll be missing his class. And I expect that will be all you're missing, now get to it." Without waiting to see if Peter would say anything, Mr. Davis left the scene with heavy steps.

Not long after the school bell rang and the halls begin to empty, leaving Wade, Peter, and the now just arriving janitor who presented the boys with a garbage bag, broom, and dustpan.

"Aren't you going to class?" Peter asked once the janitor had also left them. The brunette only received a 'really?' look before accepting and thinking his friend for the help.

"Well this is shitty." Wade said as he opens the plastic bag.

"Ya, but I'm happy it happened." Peter admitted as he checked a few flowers and was glad to discover that they were simply taped on instead of glued like he'd feared.

"Really?"

"Well I don't like having to take them down but the fact that someone went through all this trouble to put them up is... It's just really sweet." Again the smile reappeared as the brunette lost himself in watching the Valentine gift instead of taking it down like he was supposed to.

"I'm glad you think so." It took only a couple seconds for Peter to turn towards his friend with the curious gaze but it was still enough time for Wade to put on a smile and continue. "I hope whoever did this gets to find out how happy it made you." 

Peter continue to watch the older who was the first to rip a flower off and throw it in the bag he held. Then a smile crept onto the brunettes face.

"I hope so to."

₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩₩

Wade lay across the living room couch waiting for Peter to arrive. He was bored, lonely seeing as Logan wasn't home, and craving chocolate because that's what happens when you spend the day watching teens pass out candy to one another all day long. Sure that was yesterday but it still left him feeling empty, or was that just his stomach? Probably both.

Finally Wade heard the phone buzz, signalling that someone wanted to be let into the building. Wade sprung from the couch and raced over to the phone.

"Hey Peter." Wade greeted automatically as he let the younger in.

"Afternoon Wade." Peter return as Wade heard the doors of the building click open. Wade waited patiently until he was sure the younger was inside before hanging up. He was tempted to wait for brunette at the elevator door but with a heavy heart decided against it in fear of looking to eager. That was thrown out the window however as the moment he heard a knock at the door he ran over and flung it open, smiling wide and welcoming.

"Baby boy!" 

"Happy belated Valentine's Day!" Well that's one way to greet people. Wade look down at Peter who held out a plastic bag with a sparkle in his eye and a somewhat proud smile. Hesitantly Wade accepted the offer and took a peek inside it.

"What do we have here?" He asked, sticking a hand in so he could move the piled-up packages and boxes so he could see all the different colourful labels. Some were common candies like chocolate bars, and others were Valentine themed with some type of discount scrawled on it.

"Candy. You said you were craving it right? Besides, it's only fair since you did something for me." Wade's head snapped up to gaze at Peter like a deer caught in headlights, heart feeling as if it had stopped for a moment.

"Wah?" Wade asked, contemplating whether he could pull off his shocked reaction as a joke but it wouldn't get past the brunette.

"I know you're the one who stuck all those flowers to my locker." Admit or back out, those were the two options Wade fought between but, considering the smile Peter was giving him, he decided on former.

"You got me. Was it that obvious?" Wade asked humorously in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"Kind of, yeah. You're the only one I know who's so cheesy and insane to pull a stunt like that."

"Yep, that sounds about right." Wade joked, pushing down his urge to ask whether Peter was using the word insane in a good light or a bad one.

"And Wade, I was being serious yesterday when I said I thought it was really sweet." Gently the brunette placed his hand atop the olders bicep who's heart skidded to a stop before racing forward. "Thanks, for trying to cheer me up but you didn't have to." 

"Oh shit, this could be it." Wade thought to himself. "Should I do it? We are having a total moment, all we're missing is the dramatic piano music in the background. I think I can do it. No, wait, I changed my mind, I can't. God he just keeps staring at me. I'm going all quiet again aren't I? God damn it why am I such a pussy?"

"Hey." Logan suddenly interrupted as he arrived home from work, or as Wade would put it, be the millionth thing to cock block him. "What you got there?" He asked, giving Wade a light smack to the head as he passed for the glare the eldest had received.

"It's just some candy. Would you like some?" Peter answered as Wade continued to unnoticeably burn a hole in the back of Logan's head with his continued glaring.

"If it's a gift from you the idiots not going to give a crumb of it up without a fight." Logan replied from around the corner he had turned.

"Your dame right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't end up quite how I wanted but I still like it. And it was fun writing from Wade's pov. I think it gives you guys and gals an idea of what Wade thinks throughout the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter wasn't sure if sitting beside Wade was a good idea anymore, although to be fair the brunette didn't actually choose to sit together. When the older first transferred the only seat available was at the front of the room but through a surprisingly complex string of switching seats, Wade convinced and occasionally bribed his way into sitting beside Peter. He did this in every class they had together.

In some respects this was a good thing. It was nice to always have someone to talk to and what used to be the somewhat humiliating moments when the teacher would ask the class to pair up and Peter would be left alone has now turned into Wade smacking his hand down on the brunettes desk and calling 'dibs!'

However there came moments like these where it was becoming a bit of an issue. When Wade wasn't particularly interested in the lesson he resorted to either napping, something he was uncannily good at not getting caught doing, or attempting to make the younger laugh. He almost got the two of them detention a handful of times by doing this and, despite the complaints Peter gave, Wade always seemed proud of himself when he got the younger to chuckle.

Peter however, was trying his best not to fall for his friends trap in fear of tarnishing his good record. It wasn't that he was a teacher's pet but he was relying on a future scholarship to get him into secondary education due to his family's lack of funds so he couldn't risk getting in trouble. This meant occasionally ignoring or trying to shush the older no matter how much Wade pouted or how many notes he slipped onto the brunette's desk, which was 7 so far. Wait, scratch that, here came the 8th.

Peter risked a quick glance down at the little folded piece of paper being tossed onto his desk before turning his gaze back up to the teacher who's back with currently to them. Quickly he grabbed the note and slid it under the desk before transferring it to his bag so it could sit among its other unread brethren. He would look them all over later, and probably get a good chuckle out of it, but right now wasn't the time.

Once Peter noticed the teacher was still jotting down notes to be copied up on the board he turned to find a deep pout plastered on his friends face. The brunette mouthed a 'no' and gave a disapproving shake of his head which only served to deepen the elders frown. Peter turned back to the front of the room, knowing that he could, and has been, persuaded by Wade's expressive features. Despite his repeated rejection, the younger could see Wade jotting down something on what was left on his piece of paper out of the corner of his eye. Just as the newest message was being folded up for delivery, a voice called out from the back of the class.

"Miss. Juneifer, can you please get Wade to stop passing notes in class, it's distracting me." Though most students turned to look at Wade but Peter instead turned to see who had caught and outed them. Honestly, Peter wasn't sure whether to feel confused, shocked, or hurt when he realized it was Harry. He decided to go for the first however when his former best friend caught him staring and gave not a smarmy expression but one of pity and guilt, almost like he was sorry. That was also the moment Peter realized that Harry didn't point out who the note was being passed to, only that Wade was the writer and sender of them.

"Again?" Juneifer asked in a tone that suggested she wasn't shocked or angry, more simply tired of having to deal with this again. "Well if it's so important that you have to tell someone in the middle of class why not let us all in on this important information." She asked more than suggested as she turned, placing her hands on either hip. Wade shrug and leaned back in his chair as if it wasn't a problem. As he folded the paper, Peter began to worry. Wade let out a needless throat clearing cough before speaking.

"Don't you wish we could pay someone to do our homework like Harry? Guess that's just rich boy privileges." Peter's mouth fell open but quickly closed it to hold down his chuckle.

"Harry!" Miss. Juneifer exclaimed, walking down the row of desks is so she could stand beside the flabbergasted Harry Osborn. "I thought your last essay seemed a little too professional."

"How did this turn into an attack on me?" As the teacher and student bickered, Wade flashed a cheeky grin at Peter as he held up the note to reveal that it had a crudely drawn picture of a sad face and the words 'why you ignore me like this' written on it.

Peter tried, he really did, but he couldn't quite hold it in. A noise similar to scoff and the beginnings of laughter escaped before he was able to cover his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Miss. Juneifer shot back quickly, causing the brunette's whole body to stiffen in fear.

"Sorry, that was me." Wade said unapologetically, a hand waving behind him as he stared forward. "I just think it's funny watching Rich Boy scramble." Peter didn't even dare looking back to see what Harry's expression was.

"Well don't be thinking you're out of the woods yet. You'll be getting detention after school while I speak to Mr. Osborne."

"Aww come on, I helped you out girl." Wade said in a joking tone that showed he pretty much accepted his sentence.

"Never the less you shouldn't be passing notes in class. Besides this will give you time to finish that Future Plans worksheet." Wade's mood was instantly dampen, his shoulders sagging a bit at the mention of a project that should have been completed several weeks ago.

The last 15 minutes of class went by uneventful and soon enough Peter and Wade found themselves walking the halls.

"I can't believe you threw Harry under the bus like that." 

"I didn't throw him under the bus. I dragged him under after he threw me." Wade defended as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Fare point. And thanks for covering me, sorry you got detention for it though."

"Ehh, I knew I was going to get punished anyway. Besides I don't think an innocent bookworm like you could handle detention." Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the protection. Have fun fighting off those rough and tumble teenagers as you finish your homework." Again the elders cheery mood fell a bit. "Why haven't you finished that assignment. It was one of the easiest we ever got."

"For people who know what they want to do maybe. Look, someone like you has a million doors open for them when it comes to a career. I just don't have a lot going for me."

"Oh come on, there's plenty your good at. Besides, don't try and look at it as what you can do. Look at it more as what you would want to do." Peter suggested. Wade hummed and hawed for a bit, hand raising to his scarred chin to stroke it dramatically.

"I always kind of wanted to be a trophy wife."

"Wade." Peter said in a scolding tone that was lost in laughter.

"Come on, tell me it doesn't sound like a sweet gig! Who wouldn't want to sit at home on their butt and spend there partners money?" Wade asked to which Peter answered after a pause to get his chuckles out.

"Feminists."

"Ooooooo." Wade noised dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. "Shit Petey."

"But seriously Wade, you need to have a legitimate plan, you know, just in case the first one falls out." Peter said, bringing back the original topic and receiving the same, but not quite as sad, expression.

"I don't know. The only thing I've really considered is joining the Army."

"Army..." Peter repeated quietly as he considered what this meant. "That's... scary."

"Scary?" Wade questioned, looking down at his friend who was still a bit lost in his own mind.

"Yeah. I mean you can do whatever you want but, I just don't like the idea if you leaving for months on end and maybe never coming back." The moment then fell quiet with Peter still imagining what it would be like to have his friend overseas.

"Way to be depressing." Wade said eventually. "What, am I going to disappear and come back to find out you've hooked up with my best friend and you're having his kid?" Wade attempted to add humor to his voice but there was the sort of background concern hiding behind it.

"I am your best friend. " Peter reminded.

"You can get it on with yourself, it'd be kinky."

"Eww." Peter gave the older a light shove which, do to their strength difference, Wade had to pretend to be affected by. They shared a bit of laughter, more so on Peters part before the brunette continued with a light, almost sheepish smile. "Really though, I'd miss you." Peter watch as the olders expression went from one of shock, as if he'd never heard such a thing, to turning his head down and away in a way that blocked Peters view of his face. Usually Peter would let Wade do as he wanted but this time the brunette decided not to let it slide so easily. "You know, you may act all tough and full of jokes but you're actually kind of shy."

"W-what?" Wade asked, finally turning his head to reveal a light blush behind those scars.

"You keep getting all embarrassed when someone says something nice."

"Only, you." Wade said with the first words coming out somewhat strong but he seemed to reconsider halfway through and mumble the second.

"Why?" Peter asked, browse knitting together and head tilting slightly.

"Your-"

"Look at me when you say it, don't be embarrassed." Peter interrupted with an encouraging tone when he spotted the others gaze drifting away. With a sigh, Wade turn back with a bit more confidence.

"Your opinion is the only one I care about." Despite the heat rising to the brunette's cheeks and his urge to turn away in embarrassment, he instead faced his friend. Peter wanted the elder to see all the emotion coming through, wanted to show Wade not just through words but through the blush on his face and the twinkle in his eyes how happy he just made Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I don't know whether to cringe or squee at the cheesiness of the last paragraph. Well I have a smile on my face so I'll count it as a win.
> 
> Thank you too everyone that has waited patiently for this next chapter, hope it was worth it.
> 
> I had originally intended to write another part to stick in here but have decided against it because it would be quite a bit darker than the fluffiness we've had going. It just wouldn't fit. I am however considering writing an epilogue of sorts for after the climax, just for funsies.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter sat in is room hunched over his desk as he studied a formula he had been working on the past few months when he heard a knock. At first he looked up at his bedroom door, confused as to why Aunt May would be up at such a late hour, but then he heard another knock, this time realizing it was coming from the other direction. The brunette looked over at his bedroom window hesitantly but calmed a bit when he recognized a pair of shining blue eyes. With an eyebrow raised in curiosity, Peter approached the window and unlocked it. As soon as he did it was flung open by the rather chipper teen.

"Hey baby boy." Wade greeted as he slipped into the youngers bedroom without so much as asking permission.

"Wade, what are you doing here, at my window, at like 1 in the morning?" Peter asked, not even trying to stop the older as he entered.

"Well I figured Aunt May was sleeping so I couldn't go knock on the front door." Wade explained as he stood, brushing off some of the dirt that had gathered on his clothing when he was climbing up to his friends window. "As for why I'm here, I just wanted to be with you." He said with such pure honesty that Peter couldn't hold their eye contact as he attempted to hold down a blush.

"W-what if I was asleep?" Peter sputtered.

"Then I'd probably have just watched you."

"Yeah that's romantic." Peter said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Would it make you feel better if I was a hundred or something year old vampire?" Peter couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from rising.

"It depends, do you sparkle in sunlight?"

"Please, aren't I always sparkling?" Wade joked flamboyantly as he passed the chuckling younger. "What do we have here?" Wade ask suddenly once Peter's laughter had died down. "What does all this mumbo-jumbo mean?" Wade picked up a few sheets of paper the brunette had been reviewing, gazing at them like they're some sort of foreign language.

"That's nothing." Peter quickly spurted as he attempted to grab the papers but they were pulled out of his reach. "It's just an idea I've been working on that's all."

"Mind explaining it to me?" The question and curiosity threw Peter off, halting the younger and his attempts at taking back his notes.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Was the first thing Peter could come up with. Aside from Mr. Warren, no one ever liked listening to the brunette drag on about things they didn't, nor wanted, to understand.

"Because I'm curious. Plus I'm much more likely to learn something from you then from some snooty teacher. So go ahead, show me what that big brain of yours has come up with." Wade instructed, taking a seat on the brunette's bed and holding out the papers to him.

"Well..." Peter couldn't help it, he honestly loved sharing his ideas. He tried his best to contain his excitement and keep things short and to the point, but then Wade asked questions. Suddenly Peter had become a science teacher, explaining and helping Wade understand what the formula he had come up with was and what it would do.

"And if my calculations are correct then the compound should react-" Peter suddenly cut himself off as he notice the older watching him intently. "Sorry, am I going too fast?" He asked, knowing he could get ahead of people sometimes when he really lost himself in his work.

"No no, you go for broke baby boy." Wade waved off. "I'm just watching you. Your face lights up when you get excited about your science stuff, it's really adorable." Peter's heart did a little flip flop in his chest causing him to turn away as the warmth in his cheeks threaten a blush.

"T-thanks I guess." Peter muttered awkwardly. Then the moment fell silent, the younger staring at the papers he held and Wade siting beside him, hands itch to reach out and touch the brunette, maybe... “Is that the time?” Peter suddenly noticed.

“I don't know.” Wade said before regretting the lame joke. He could have done better then that.

“It's almost 3 in the morning and we still have school tomorrow.”

“You mean today?” Peter paused for a moment to think before continuing.

“Yes? Whatever, you know what I mean. The point is, we need sleep.” Wade let out a sigh as he stood from the youngers bed, excepting what had to come next.

“Guess I'll head off then. See you in a few hours for school.”

“Oooooor,” Peter interrupted as he to stood, heat rising to his cheeks. “You can stay here for the night, I'm sure Aunt May wont mind.” Wade's heart skipped a beat and his imagination of possible outcomes took off running but he tripped it up almost immediately He shouldn't imagine the best case senator, he would only be disappointed.

“Can I?” But that didn't mean he was going to give up on the chance to sleep in Peter's home, hell no.

“Sure. I live closer to school anyway so you going all the way home would be pointless.”

“True.” Wade agreed, thankful for any excuse he had to be in this situation. “So where will I be snoozing, the right side of the bed or the left.” The last part was a joking come on, complete with eccentric, non-existing eye brown lift. Peter knew this, which made his next words a bit hard to say.

“You take the right cause I prefer to be on the edge.”

“Really!?” Shit, that came out to eager. “You okay with that?” He asked with a bit more composer, expertly holding down a giggle of excitement.

“Why wouldn't I be?” A couple reasons actually, but Peter rashly decided that the pros out weighed the cons.

“No reason, some people just like their space.” Wade said, not wanting to imply what Peter may not be feeling.

“Wasn't having my space being invaded one of the guidelines for being friends with you?” Peter asked as he flipped off the light switch, both for easier sleep and in an attempt to hide the pink face he knew he wore. “Now get in bed.” The brunette instructed to which Wade complied happily. The older watched Peter intently as he slid under the blanket as well. They shared a somewhat awkward smile before the younger turned his back to Wade and attempted to sleep.

Sleep however was far from the olders mind. Instead it was filed with panic and questions of how close he could get without upsetting his friend. If it was up to Wade he would be practically smothering the younger but hesitated in fear of pushing himself on the younger. Things have been escalating so delicately that going to fast would be a problem, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn't try. 

For now though Wade enjoyed simply taking in the moment. Peters smaller form lying beside him, his slow breaths, his warmth.

Eventually though, with the gentlest of movements, at a snails pace, Wade reached out for Peter. He brushed his fingers over the youngers hip a couple times, jerking away thanks to his own anxiety, before finally resting his hand down on Peter who didn't move a muscle. A slight noise escaped from Wade as he squealed in his head. It may not be exactly what he wanted but it was still amazing. Besides, they would get there eventually. For now, Wade reveled in the little things, enjoying every second together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was thinking of taking things further but decided not to, mainly because I think its cute how happy Wade is just to be a little closer to Peter.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter watch the front of the class with a blank stare, deciding there was no point in writing notes when he knew all this already. In his research for the formula he had been working on he had looked up the very elements and materials that Mr. Warren was speaking about now. Who knew a personal project would make one days science class a fair bit easier?

Eventually the brunette's eyes did wonder as he had no interest in hearing things he'd already read about in much greater detail. Inevitably they landed on Wade who apparently also did not find today’s class of much interest because his head was down on his desk. His arms where crossover on top of the worm out furniture and his forehead laid atop his hands. The hood of his sweater covered his entire head completely, giving the illusion that someone had abandon a blanket in a classroom, or at least that's what it kind of looks like if you only took quick glance.

Peter was thankful that Wade had ceased his note passing and bugging of the brunette but sleeping through the class wasn't exactly a good alternative. Peter considered waking the older up but before he could make a decision someone else made it for him.

"Wilson!" Mr. Warren called suddenly, just loud enough to pull Wade out of his near sleeping state into one of a bit more consciousness.

"Whaaaaaat?" Wade whined back, as if the teacher shouldn't be bothering him.

"Care to join us here in class?"

"Not really, no." Peter bit his bottom lip and slowly raised his hand to his mouth in a manner that seemed like he was in the thought but was really a tool to hide a grin. Gosh, how could Wade be so funny in moments he really shouldn't be.

"Well I'm sorry but you have to or else your not going to learn all this for the test this Friday."

"But I know all this already." Peter could describe Mr. Warren's expression as disbelief on the level of almost insulting and Peter could see where he was coming from. Wade wasn't exactly a model student, more of an as-long-as-I-pass kind of guy. Not to mention he'd just been snoozing in class.

"Is that so?" Warren asked, brow raised in a 'prove me wrong' way. "Well then, can you tell me what the two compounds we have been discussing do and what they would potentially do if combined?"

"Then I can go back to sleep?" Wade asked with as much confidence as a guy being woken up in the middle of the night just to be asked what 1+1 equalled.

"If you answer correctly, then why not." Mr. Warren said, arms held out in a cocky motion.

"Alright then." Wade sat up a little straighter and began his speech, the whole class's expressions growing into one's of amazement as he spoke. Peter watched intently, amazed by what he heard. However, he wasn't sure if he should be more amazing or just plain pleased when he noticed that everything his friend said was abbreviations of what Peter had taught him a few nights back. Sometimes even speaking word for word what Peter had explain to him while showing off his formula plans.

Part of Peter wanted to puff his chest out like a proud parent but instead he was flustered by the fact that Wade had truly been paying attention and learning from him. He thought back to all the times Harry's eyes glazed over when the brunette spoke about his personal projects then of Wade's genuine intrigue on the subject.

Maybe Peter wasn't just a bookworm motormouth like he had been called before. Maybe it wasn't him who was the problem, he just needed a student who cared.

"And that's what would happen if you we're stupid enough to combine them in a cold place rather than a hot place like they should be. Am I right?" Wade asked the teacher who's mouth was agape, to in shock to answer so instead he turned to the brunette. "I'm right, right?"

"Right." Peter replied with a little nod and bright smile.

"Sweet. Now if you'll excuse me, a deal is a deal." Wade repositioned his hood atop his head and begin to lower his upper body back to the position it previously was at. Mr. Warren didn't protest, though it was obvious he wanted to. He simply continued on with the lesson with a scowl and an occasional mumble under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was given to me by Higurashirose from The Archive of Our Own. It's not very big but I thought it was a cute idea so I wrote it up real quick. It was a bit hard working around the fact that I don't science but I think it came out okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, especially you Higurashirose! Next chapter will be up ether today or tomorrow because this is a little baby chapter. See you all then.


	13. Chapter 13

*knock knock*

"Fuck off Logan, I'm busy!" 

"It's Peter." The brunette corrected, concern bubbling that he might have arrived at a bad time. Despite the hostile response he was first given, Peter soon heard a ruckus coming from behind Wade's bedroom door. The younger waited awkwardly until the door was flung open, revealing an ever smiling Wade.

"Peter, hey, what are you doing here? Aren't I supposed to pick you up in like an hour?" The older asked rightfully.

"Yes but I finished helping Aunt May early and one of her friends offered to give me a ride, but it sounds like your a bit busy."

"No, not at all. Come in." Wade offered, stepping aside so his friend could enter which Peter did, feeling a lot more at ease then when he first entered the olders domain. "I was just in the middle of an intense level. I was in the zone, ya know? Didn't want my groove to be thrown off or I might have had to throw someone out a window." Peter chuckled lightly at the reference as he flopped himself down on the olders bed.

"Well sorry for ruining the moment. You can get back to it if you want, I don't mind waiting." The brunette assured as he lounged back on the firm mattress.

"You don't? Sweet, thanks Petey." Wade said, instantly dropping to the floor and picking his controller back up. He sat with his legs crossed, back hunched a bit, and tongue peaking out slightly in concentration.

Peter watched quietly, eyes eventually drifting from the TV screen down to his friend. It was more of a blank stare than an actual studying but in his watch the brunette noticed something a bit odd.

"Your shirts inside out." Peter noted aloud.

"Is it?" Wade asked risking to glance down at his clothing before returning his gaze to the television. "So it is, whoops. I guess I was in too much of a rush to get it on when you showed up." Wade said, eyes glued to his game.

"So you where naked a minute ago?" Peter asked with a raised brow, not realizing what he was walking into.

"Pretty much, why do you care? Is it because you wanted to see? I can take my cloths off again if you want." Wade offered with a cheeky grin, though he still did not look at the brunette.

"W-what!? No, of course not!" Peter shouted, face quickly turning a cute shade of pink. In a bit of a blind panic the younger tossed the pillow off the bed, nailing the older right upside the head.

"Hey!" Wade was on him in a flash, pillow in hand has he served some revenge. Peter let out a mix between a scream and a giggle as he held out his hands and attempt to block the soft assault. After a couple failed attempts the brunette was able to grab hold of the pillow. Instead of attempting to fight back, knowing that he was out matched in strength, he held it to his chest and flipped onto his side, hoping that with his weapon out of commission Wade would have nothing else to fight with.

The moment went quiet then aside from the teens heavy breaths. Once Peter had caught his he realized that Wade was being uncharacteristically silent.

The brunette opened his eyes and looked up to find the older above him, gazing down at the younger with a blush that showed through the scars and a smile that was somewhere between shy and excited. He was kneeling over Peter, hands palms down on the bed below.

Peter's heart practically leapt from his chest, already flushed cheeks darkening to a red. His mouth fell open is if to say something but he couldn't muster a sound. He then turn his own gaze away, deciding to focus on the wall as he attempted to organize his scrambled brain. His shoulder tensed up as if trying to block Wade's eyes from his face.

"You know," Wade started, taking the opportunity seeing as he found this position a lot more pleasant. "I wouldn't mind striping down for you." He said provocatively, nonexistent eyebrow wiggling flirtatiously, though Peter couldn't see it. Again the youngers mouth fell open and closed a couple times is he tried to slow down his heartbeat as it felt like the organ was about to burst. 

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." Peter was finally able to muster. "Besides, we're both guys."

"So?"

"It's not how it works."

"Oh trust me, it works wonders. Tested it myself and everything."

"Wait so you've actually... dated other guys?" Peter ask, not being able to bring himself to say it. He may have already known Wade was pansexual, and sure the older occasionally talked about how attractive some male actor or model was, but Peter had never really thought about the possibility that Wade had slept with a man, or anyone really. 

"Well I never really said that." It took a minute for the brunette to figure out what he meant before remembering his own exact wording. 

"Wait, you slept with people without dating them?" Peter ask, actually turning to look at the older this time who's expression grew guilty and a bit hurt.

"Look I took what I could get okay. But..." His expression softened again, a hand raising to brush the backs of his fingers against Peters red cheeks. "I thought that maybe you-"

"Hey Peter." Logan called as he swung the bedroom door open. Wade let out a not so manly yelp as he jumped off of the younger. Peter too scrambled off the bed, rising to a standing position. Logan was quiet for a moment as he glanced between the two blushing teens both avoiding eye contact with anyone. "Sorry to interrupt," He said not so sympathetically. "but May just called, she needs your help again. I told her I'd drive you over."

"Oh, okay then." Peter accepted, just wanting to get out of the room. Hopefully some fresh air would help.

"I'll join you." Wade decided. 

Well that ruined that plan. 

For a moment Peter considered telling Wade not to come but decided it would be better if he did tag along. Of course it was always good to have more hands to assist but also because Peter knew from experience that if he acted like nothing happened then the older would play along.

The ride back was quieter than usual but far from silent, Peter slowly working his way up from the awkward embarrassment to his usual chatty self when around his friend. Wade on the other hand didn't seem to bothered, in fact he seemed rather happy.

When they did arrive Wade ask Peter to go ahead of him. The brunette's steps where rather slow, not wanting to get too far ahead but sped up once he heard Wade asking Logan to pick him up some things from the 'adult store'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... Wade likes where this is going.


	14. Chapter 14

Wade glanced over at the empty seat beside him again, concern growing more each second.

"Where is he?" Wade asked himself, chin resting on his hand and pencil mindlessly tapping in his clean piece of paper. "Peter is never this late." It wasn't that Wade was obsessed with having the younger around, okay maybe a little, but to not have the brunette show up for class when Wade knew he had attended his previous one was cause for alarm. "Is he okay? What if something happened to him, what if Flash... Oh god!"

"I gotta pee!" Wade announce to the class as he stood from his seat. All eyes turned to him, fellow students chuckling while the teacher stared in slight annoyance. "Can I go to the shitter, I mean washroom?" Wade corrected himself, not wanting to be bothered with a lecture on proper language to be used in school.

"Fine, but be back soon." The teacher accepted while Wade was already halfway through the door.

"Kay, thanks." And he was gone, now making a beeline to the changing rooms. Gym was the last class Peter had and coincidentally it was the only class he actually had with Thompson.

"God, please say he's okay." Wade muttered to himself, being a nice even split of wanting to shelter Peter from anything remotely threatening and wanting to knock Flash's lights out. True Wade may be jumping the gun a bit on blaming Flash but no one could really blame him for his assumption?

Wade soon found himself in front of the boys locker room. He took a listen and then peaked his head inside to make sure he wouldn't be caught by anyone before entering. Technically he was breaking rules by being in a different class then the one his schedule says he should be in but he was on a mission to save his baby boy, rules be damned.

"Petey!?"Wade called, scanning the row of lockers he could see down.

"Wade!?" Came the reply.

"Baby boy, where are you?" Wade asked just before spotting a familiar, adorable fluff of pecan hair pop out from around the corner. "Found you." He cheered, practically skipping over to his friend. "Wh-" Jesus Christ he's naked! Well Peter did have a towel wrapped around his thin waist but still, it was plenty enough for Wade's fantasies tonight.

"I'm so glad you came looking for me." Shit, Peter was talking, Wade should listen, but god damn look at that body. No, he shouldn't be ogling his best friend right now... but maybe just a peak. 

"When I got out of the shower, all my clothes where gone." Peter explained while Wade quickly, and somewhat nonchalantly, scanned the youngers body top to bottom, committing as much as he could to memory. 

"He's so cute but hot at the same time." Wade whined in his head. "Okay now just don't get a boner. Wait, too late for that. New plan, don't let Peter know I got a boner.

"Flash took your cloths?" Wade asked, mainly in an attempt to get his mind out of the dirty place it had been thrust into.

"That would be my guess, but I'm not 100% sure." So maybe Wade would actually thank Flash for once, and then punch him in the face. "Either way, I've checked everywhere and I can't find my clothes or any I could borrow." Silence fell over the two teens for a moment as they considered what to do next before Wade realized he didn't have the willpower to handle Peter standing next to him in such a state of undress.

"Might as well give you something." He decided before grabbing the ends of his own t-shirt and slipping it up and over his head. "Here." He said, holding the top out to his friend who did the worst thing possible for Wade's slowly deflating erection. Peter's mouth hung open slightly and his cheeks lit up as he stared. And not in an oh-my-God-you-just-took-your-shirt-off kind of way. It was more like the expression Wade had given Peter.

"T-thanks." Peter stuttered after snapping out of his daze. The brunette took the garment offered to him and slipped it on. Thanks to their size difference and the fact that Wade actually liked baggier clothing, a simple shirt hung down to Peters mid thigh, almost like a dress except for the towel he kept on. "Thank you."

"You said that already." Wade pointed out more as a joke than anything.

"I know but I want to say it again because... your always there for me." Peter said, eyes cast down to the floor as he played with the ends of the olders shirt. "No one, not even Harry, ever wanted to step in and help me out because they where afraid they would become a target too. So thanks."

"Your welcome, I guess." Wade too looked away, not sure how to act with the awkward tension rising between them. 

"Should I make a joke," He thought to himself. "or...." Wade's eyes fell back to the younger who just so happen to be turning his way as well. There eyes met and time seems to slow down. They didn't look away but didn't say anything either. Peter's expression made it look as if he was waiting for something yet was still nervous of it. "Is he waiting for me to make a move?"

"Peter." Wade practically whispered as he reached out grab the youngers upper arms. The brunette's shoulders tense and his eyes darted away but with visible effort he looked back up at his friend. It wasn't a movement out of fear, if it was Peter could easily protests in a number of ways and Wade would quickly back off, but he was most definitely nervous. "You okay Petey, you look like you're ready to blow." Wade joked with a light smile.

"It sure feels like it." Peter replied with a chuckle of his own, though it faded rather quickly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Wade asked, both to give Peter a chance to escape and give himself the assurance that he wasn't pushing his friend into anything he didn't actually want.

"You don't, have to." Was that a go ahead? Well Wade was going to take it as one because he couldn't handle seeing Peter so close, blushing bright as a flower, in nothing but a towel and Wade's own shirt like they had just woken up after the night together.

"Baby boy," The brunettes lips turned up into the slightest of smile at the nickname which had the older beaming both with a smile and in confidence. "I know I'm not-"

"Hey!" Came a harsh voice which made Peter let out a squeak and jump back while Wade gave a much different response.

"God dammit!" Wade shouted as he turned and slammed both fists into the lockers. "Did you have to fucking cock block me?" He asked, turning to find the teacher and coach.

"W-wade, calm down." Peter muttered awkwardly but his voice was lost in what turned out to be the gym teacher's rebuttal.

"Excuse me but I'm not okay with people doing the nasty in my locker room, especially not two young boys."

"Oh so your a homophobe now?" Wade asked, not noticing the trickle of students that began to gather at the sound of a fight. This wasn't the first time he had started a fight seeing as his temper wasn't the best when he or his personal life choices where being attacked.

"Wade." Peter grabbed the orders arm and tugged it lightly in an attempt to get his attention.

"No, I'm ashamed that young kids like you are so rarin to get intimate."

"Don't bullshit me. At my age you where-"

"WADE!" Peter screamed which finally did get the older to shut his mouth but Wade continued to glare at the teacher with deadly eyes.

"This is inexcusable. Both of you will follow me to the principal's office, now!" The teacher stated firm and clear. Wade had half a mind to continue arguing but when Peter quickly and silently did as he was ordered Wade decided to follow suit.

As they made their way down the hall, Wade couldn't help but notice all the eyes on them which he wasn't particularly surprised about. He would stare too if he saw a shirtless guy and a boy in an oversized t-shirt and towel walking around. Never the less he wasn't comfortable with it, especially with his skin condition, but he tried to focus on the floor at his feet and calming his anger.

He was so focused on not causing a bigger scene then he already had that it wasn't until they where in the principal's office that he looked over at the younger.

Wade could describe his friends state as something similar to a wounded dog. Peter kept his head down and eyes away from meeting anyone else's. He curled himself as small as he could get without going into the fetat position and he was almost shaking. He had, and continued to keep his mouth shut and accepted anything ordered of him.

"Well boys," Mr. Davis, the principle, started with a sigh. "I can tell you that I've never been in this situation before and I've been hoping I never would be. I can understand Mr. Wilson being here seeing as this isn't your first time to my office but Mr. Parker, I am very saddened to see you standing on the other side of my desk." 

"I'm sorry." Was all Peter could muster before Wade jumped in, a protective nature coming over him at seeing his baby boy look so defeated.

"Look Mr. Davis, I know this seems bad and I know I lost my temper but I promise you that nothing was going to or did happen." Wade defended more for Peter's sake than his own.  
"That seems counter intuitive to your earlier proclamation of being *ehem* 'cock blocked'." Mr. Davis said, obviously not comfortable with using such a word.

"Wait, no, that’s-"

"Look-" Mr. Davis interrupted, holding a hand out. "I don't want to start another argument. We are getting in contact with both your guardians and you will be sent to your respective homes. You will wait out side until they arrive." There were so many things Wade wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Davis," Peter suddenly spoke up. "are we... getting expelled?"

"We will see." Peter let out an extremely quiet whimper before quickly leaving the room with Wade on his tail.

The brunette flopped down on to one of the chairs and let his head fall into his hands.

"Petey?" Wade whispered as he sunk down into the chair beside his friend.

"What?" Peter shot back, head lifting a moment to reveal watery eyes before falling back down. The sudden tears threw the older for a loop, shocking Wade into silence. He wasn't able to regain composure in time before a faculty member approached the two teens.

"Excuse me." She said nervously. "If you wouldn't mind changing into these." She asked as she held out pair of old ragged gym shorts and a baggie shirt with the school's logo on it. Peter took them both, surprising the faculty member is she had intended the shirt go to Wade.

"I'll bring back your shirt." Peter informed quietly before taking his leave to the staff washroom he had been directed to. The next 20 minutes were unbearably quiet. Even after Peter has returned, sporting the worn out gym uniform and returned the shirt and towel to their appropriate owners, he wouldn't speak to Wade. He didn't even say a word until Aunt May showed up looking frazzled and worried but not angry. May and Peter were then called back into the principal's office where they stayed for approximately 15 minutes before emerging, Peter looking just as beaten down as when he went in.

"Wilson, I would like to speak to you next." Mr. Davis informed before Wade got a chance to speak to either of them. Wade gave the brunette one last pleading look before answering the principles call.

"Alright then," Mr. Davis started as he sat back down at his desk. "Seeing as your guardian can not make it we will have to do this without him." 

Wade wasn't surprised by this. Logan pretty much always treated Wade like a grown adult so unless the police got involved, short, dark, and grumpy left the teen to clean up his own mess. 

"Now Parker has already given his side of the story but I would very much like to hear yours." Wade complied, Peter's reaction to the hole situation having drained his anger. He explained what he needed to say which he assumed was pretty much the exact same story Peter had given. Mr. Davis took the information calmly, writing a few notes now and again. Once finishing his story there was a pause which Wade used to ask him the most pressing question.

"Are you going to expel him?” He didn't care what his own punishment was, but Peter's devastated reaction was eating him up.

“Possibly. At the very least suspend him for some time.”

“But why, he didn't do anything. In fact hes never done anything but get picked on.” Wade shot back, the voice in the back of his mind reminding that getting upset at the principle wasn't the smartest thing to do in this situation.

“I beg to differ. In that last couple month he has been caught passing notes, talking back to teachers, and causing tension between some of our students. In particular the son of our most gratuitous donor to our school.”

“Harry.” Wade though to himself. “Of course that rich brat would go whining to his daddy.”

“This isn't fair. None of those are Peters fault.”

“Oh, and who's fault are they.” Mr. Davis asked, showing genuine intrigue on this subject.”

“Look, I'm the one who's been passing notes to him even when he told me to stop. I've been convincing him that he needs to stand up for himself more. And I'm the one who butted heads with Harry..." Wade's voice trailed off as his mind started to make connections. It was Wade who tried to start something in the locker room and then yell at the teacher, getting them in this situation now. It was Wade who argued with Harry. It was Wade who stood up to and fought against Flash causing a spiral of bullying and Peter's attempts at self defence. It was him.

"Hmmmm.” Mr. Davis hummed before going back to writing on his now crowded peace of paper. “I will think it over and call you both today or tomorrow when I decide whether you may return on Monday. For now I suggest you head home and think over some things for yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this isn't good.
> 
> I just wanted to say that this ending is completely different from the one I originally wrote. The one I first wrote however I was very dissatisfied with, feeling that it was cliche and out of character. This one fits a lot better I think. ^^
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and wish these boys luck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMPORTANT NOTE! I have had a bunch of comments from the various places I upload my stories saying things that sound as if some people believe this story is going to last longer. I am sorry to tell people that the NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! There will be 2 EPILOGUES after that and then its over.

Peter walked into school on Monday, heart finally feeling like it could beat at a calm pace. He had spent the last couple of days feeling like he would burst every hour that passed and there was no call only to panic when Mr. Davis did contact him. He remembered standing there with shaking hands, Aunt May standing beside him like she expected him to faint and she would have to catch him. It was almost needed when Peter flopped down onto the couch in relief when he was given permission to return to school. 

He was so thankful to not tarnish his school record, in turn ruining his chance at a good university that he didn't ask about Wade's fate. He would have asked the older himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was grounded. No leaving the house, no visitors, and no phone calls, with the exception of emergencies of course.

So Peter anxiously awaited Monday in hopes of seeing his friend and maybe they could talk about what was happening between them. Peter wasn't sure about that part yet. He was planing to cross that bridge when he got to it. For now he just wanted to see Wade. 

Even when his mind was consumed with worry and worst case scenarios he still thought back to Wade often and how much he craved his friends company. Having the older around would have helped with Peter's panic but the weekend has gone and past. He was here and ready to take on the day.

Peters chipper demeanour however slowly faded. While he was getting things from his locker there was no Wade ready and waiting to greet him. Peter then sat alone in class, empty desk beside him sitting cold and untouched. During his second lonely trip to his locker the brunette began to suspect that Wade may have suffered a different fate. 

So, once reaching lunch time, Peter took the free hour to go and investigate. He tried talking to staff but most where ether in the middle of consuming there own meals and didn't want to speak at the moment, or simply had no idea. 

It wasn't until just after the final bell of school rang did Peter come up with a rather obvious idea.

“I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner.” The brunette thought as he picked up the schools public phone. Scooching as close to the phone as he could get and ducking his head down, he punched in Wade's home phone number off by heart.

Peter stood stiffly as he listened to the phones rings, a twinge of excitement at each pause, hoping that it may have been picked up this time. Eventually though, after what seemed like forever, he finally got what he was waiting for.

“Yo, Wade here.”

“Wade, it's Peter.” 

“Oh.” The deadpan, almost unhappy response threw Peter off, his initial joy being sucked out instantly. “Hey Peter.” Not even a baby boy?

“Hey, hi, umm?” Peter asked, stumbling over his words a bit. “I, just wanted to check in. What's going on with you and coming back to school?” He asked, deciding to get straight to the point. There was a long pause, Peter standing in front of the wall phone hoping he wouldn't get the answer he got.

“I got suspended.” Wade finally emitted in a tone that sounded as if he didn't really want to give this information out.

“What, but...” Peter wanted to fight it but logically it made a bit of sense. Wade started off participated in fights, usually in an attempt to defend Peter and himself, and was very much a take-no-crap kind of guy. The brunette may admire his friend for being so brave but the school obviously didn't see it the same. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, its not your fault. I'm the one always getting us in trouble.” 

“Yeah, you are a little crazy.” Peter attempted to say in a humorous tone but it fell short of that goal. “I haven’t seen you in a couple days, feels kind of weird.”

“Yeah, but I think its good.”

“You do?” Peter thought, so tempted to actually ask it. “Because I hated it.”

“The schools going to be watching you real close, ready to pounce on you the moment you fuck up, so maybe its best if we keep our distance for a bit.”

“No!”

“I see.” Peter spoke, trying to suppress his desperate thought. Silence fell between the two boys nether sure if they should hang up or not. Eventually it was Wade who broke the silence.

“Well I should let you go.”

“Right, sure.” Peter muttered, feeling the most awkward with Wade that he had ever been. “I'll see you... eventually.” Right?

“See you around Petey. Oh and about Friday... just try to forget about it okay?” The brunette opened his mouth with the intent to say something but nothing came out so instead the older teen hung up.

Peter stood there, continuing to hold the phone to his ear for no real purpose before replacing the receiver on it's hook in defeat.

“Hey Puny Parker.” Greeted Flash as he leaned on the wall beside Peter, shocking the brunette just enough for a physical response, which Flash seemed oh so proud of.

“Hello Flash.” The brunette greeted once he calmed down a tad, not feeling threatened nearly as much as he did at the beginning of the year.

Ever since the jock got expelled a second time thanks to Peter showing off his black eye to the principle, the physical bullying had subsided. Verbal was still fair game however.

"You calling your boyfriend? I haven’t seen him today, where he at?"

"I don't know." Peter answers blankly as he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction in hopes of getting away. Flash may be mean, and by god he was relentless.

"You're not even going to try and deny you're dating anymore?" He asked as he followed behind the younger teen.

"Is there any point?" Peter asked, knowing from experience that no matter what he said or did Flash would always accuse him of being gay.

"Ya, your right. I mean it was pretty fucking obvious how bad the freak wanted to butt fuck you."

"You're right." Was there really any reason to deny it, Peter had seen Wade's boner on Friday. Heck the older man straight up offered to strip for him. A physical attraction was obvious.

"I am?" Flash asked, being taken off guard a bit but regained composure again. "Of course I am. Not that a pussy like you would put out. Is that why the freak isn't coming to school, because you aren’t going fast enough for his liking?" Peter had intended to march forward and play ignorant but then his steps slowed as his mind sped up.

The brunette knew Flash was just throwing insults but what if... what if the bully was onto something? Considering how odd the older man acted on the phone, what if Wade was getting frustrated with the lack of progression in their... friendship? Relationship?

Peter was not actually sure what their status was and he never really cared. He never tried to push it forward, at least not consciously. He was simply comfortable with where they where at. He knew Wade liked him, he knew Wade was occupationally flirting and Peter didn’t mind. But what if the brunette's 'float through and enjoy' approach on things had given Wade the imprecation that he didn't see what Wade's intentions where.

Peter stared blankly ahead in thought as he tried to think of things through Wade's point of view. 

Wade had been following the signs given to him and... nothing. Not extra attention, and when Wade tried something he got... not very consistant replies. Sometimes Peter would push back like when they where on the older mans bed but usually Peter gave a blase response or none at all. Had Peter ever actually encouraged Wade to go further?

...

...

No, he hadn't.

"I don't see why you're holding back though since you obviously like having the freak rub up on you all the time." Peter heard, realizing that Flash was still attempting to mess with him, not knowing how true his words where.

Peter liked it when Wade got a little closer than just friends should. Liked when this large, scared, and tough man cuddled up to him and asked for attention like a puppy. He loved how easy it was to be with Wade. No filters or fear of hurting the others feelings, they both said what they wanted whether it was normal to talk about it or not.

God Peter felt like such a dick because he was pushing away his best friend with his casual attitude. He has had a few crushes that seemed like they're going somewhere but when he finally build up the courage to actually ask them out he's shot down with the claim that they were only trying to be nice. And that's exactly what Wade must feel like.

"Shit." Peter swore at himself, palm of his hand rising to be placed on his face..

"Aww, is Puny Parker having some regrets?" 

"Yes." A boatload in fact, the biggest one being that he may have ruined what could be a wonderful relationship, friendship or otherwise. He screwed it up.

"Well then why are you here? Why don't you go and kiss your boyfriend and make it all better?" Flash joked, not realizing how detached the brunette was from the intended insults.

"You know what, that's not so bad of an idea." Peter replied with a semi confident smile, realizing that moping around was obviously not going to do anything. He made a mistake and it was his responsibility to fix it. "Thanks for the help Flash." He said as he patted the jock on the shoulder before slipping past.

"Your welcome." Flash accepted before his expression fell. "Wait, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter... buddy... I don't think your on the right track. But hey, it it gets these two to finally hook up, then who am I to complain?


	16. Chapter 16

Peter stood in front of Wade's condo complex, his gung-ho attitude having dissolved on the trip there but not his resolve. He would do this, for Wade and for himself.

So with slightly shaky hands and a lump in his throat Peter buzzed Wade and Logan's shared condo and could instantly figure out which man answered.

"What?" Spat Logan, knowing that whoever didn't know him well would be scared off easily by his threatening tone.

"It's Peter."

"Thank god. Get in here." And with that Logan hung up and buzzed the brunette in, not even letting the teen get a word in edgewise.

"Thank you." Peter replied quietly to himself as he entered the building. Quickly the brunette made his way to the condo, slightly scared of what the older would do if he where to dawdle. Just as he raised his fist to give the door and knock it was swung open by a frustrated looking Logan.

"Took you long enough. I was expecting you to show up within the first couple days. Doesn't matter now tho, just get in here." Logan demanded as he grabbed the front of brunettes shirt and dragged him inside. Though Peter was a bit taken off guard, he didn't really fight the rough treatment. There have been a few instances in the past that made it less threatening, such as Logan dragging Peter into his car when the younger attempted to assure that he could walk home in the pouring rain by himself. "The idiot has been mopping around in his room the past week and I can't believe I'm saying this but a silent Wade is far more annoying then a blabbermouth one." Logan vaguely explained before swinging open Wade's bedroom door. "Fix him." Logan demanded as he pushed the brunette inside and proceeded to close the door, shutting the two teens in.

Wade, once noticing the younger, sprung up into a seated position atop his bed.

"Bab- buddy, hey. What are you doin here?" He asked as Peter attempted to regain a bit of his composure.

"I- um, you where acting kind of weird on the phone so I wanted to check in."

"Aww, you where worried?" Wade asked but with a somewhat sad smile unlike his usual semi flirtatious tone.

"Of course. I do... care about you." Peter said, trying to make sure he chose his words carefully. This was such a sensitive situation and he honestly had no idea how to go about things. "Can I sit?" He asked and received only grunt of acceptance. Peter sat down beside his friend and the moment quickly nosedived into awkward, the brunette quickly understanding why Logan was so frustrated when Wade didn't speak as much. "Look, about that night-"

"Hey now, I already told you it was fine, just forget it ever happened."

"Why though? Why are you so determined to have use both forget about it?” 

“Because you think I didn't like it?” Peter guessed in his own mind but didn't want to put words in the older teens mouth who squirmed slightly under the brunette’s curious yet intense gaze.

"I'm just used to it by now.” Wade offered with a shrug. “In fact it happened so often that at my old school I was called 'practice run'." Peter knew what Wade was doing, it was a defence mechanism of sorts. The older would talk so long and so fast that the other person would lose their train of thought and give up but Peter wasn't going to bail out now. The problem was that he didn't know what to do next. "All the bi-curious guys would hook up with me. The ones that didn't like it would go back to hooking up with chicks and the ones that did would come out of the closet and go find themselves a nice guy to fuck. But hey, as long as I kept my mouth shut I would get to shag every once in a while."

Peter, whilst half listening and not enjoying the older teens story, got an idea.

"Wade's so corny at times, he'll love it." This was the last thought Peter had before attempting to swoop in and plant a kiss on Wade's infamously never shutting mouth. Well that was the intent anyway. Instead, thanks to Peters slight miscalculation and Wade turning to look at him at the wrong moment, the two collided nose to strong cheekbone.

"Ow!" Was the first thing out of Peters mouth as he lifted a hand to cup his nose.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Petey." Wade quickly apologized, barely even phased by the smack to his cheekbone. "What where you doing?"

"I was trying-"

"Your bleeding." 

"What?" Peter lowered his hand to find that it indeed was now dripping with blood. "Oh god."

"Quick, go to the bathroom!" Wade instructed, shoving the younger teen to a standing position and rushing him to the bathroom across the hall. "Head over the sink." He said as he pushed the brunettes head forward so that the blood could drip into a cleanable place. "Or is your head supposed to go back? Shit, I don't know."

"What the hell is going on?" Logan asked, stepping into the washroom and finding the two panicking teens. "Jesus Christ what did you do, hit the kid?"

"No no, of course not!"

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, finding that he had lost any ounce of control over the situation.

"You, get some ice in a bag and wrap it in a towel." 

"O-okay." Wade accepted in the rare case of him listening to orders.

"Okay Parker," Logan started once Wade had left the room. "Keep your head forward a bit and pinch your nose." Peter did as instructed while keeping a curious eye on Logan who checked his watch. "Your gonna stay like that for 10 minutes straight and no checking to see if it's stopped got it?"

"Yes sir." Peter said, voice slightly altered thanks to his nose being held closed.

"Have you broken your nose before?"

"Yes." To be specific he had someone do the honours for him.

"Well that explains why you bleed so easily."

"I got the ice." Wade announced as he swung around the corner.

"Alright give it here." Once the makeshift ice pack was handed over Logan carefully placed it against Peter's nose and cheeks. "We've got it under control here, you go and clean up any blood the kid left behind."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not payin for cleaners because you wanna play nurse with your boyfriend, now go!" Wade hesitated, looking as if he was about to say something but reluctantly left.

The next 10 minutes were some of the worst in Peter's life. He stood there stewing in mortified embarrassment as Logan complained about not being a doctor and having to deal with 'shit like this'. Thankfully the brunette was eventually released once the 10 minutes had passed and the bleeding had stopped. While Logan checked to see 'the mess Peter made', the teen was left to clean the blood off himself. As he did, Peter honestly considered just walking out to avoid any other stupid things he could do but remembered why he'd come in the first place. He couldn't leave now, he was so close. So instead he made his way back to Wade's room and found the older rolling up his bed sheets.

"There, done." Wade announced to himself in relief as he tossed the bedding into a hamper and proceeded to pick up a cup of red tinted water with a brush siting upside down in it. He turned and froze when he noticed the younger standing in the doorway. "Baby boy, how you doin, your poor little nosey still hurt?" The older placed the cup down on a nearby shelf and put his hands to the brunettes cheeks. Peter let Wade squish his cheeks around jokingly, a smile coming to the brunette's face at the usual silly treatment.

"A bit.” Peter admitted.

“What where you even thinking? I know I talk a lot but is headbutting me really the best way to shut me up?”

“No, I was trying to kiss you.” It was out of his mouth before he could think about it. It would have been played off as a silly joke like usual if it wasn't for the circumstances. Instead Wade's expression fell along with his hands to his sides. "I know my attempt was pathetically sad but I was trying to kiss you." 

“Aw no, you don't want to do that baby boy. It may be a lot of people's fantasy’s but getting involved with a bad boy isn't a good idea, especially with your clean record.”

“You wanna brake up with me?” The moment it left his mouth Peter regretted his choice of words but reminded himself that this was happening because he hadn't been direct enough. He needed to show the older teen what he thought and felt about there relationship, strait and to the point.

“What?” Wade asked, obviously taken off guard but the colour forming in his cheeks showed that part of him was happy to hear Peter imply such a thing. “Where umm, not dating Peter.”

“Where not?” The brunette asked, eye's falling to his shoes as he found himself getting almost unbearable embarrassed. He was never good at dealing with a sudden change or jump forward so initiating it himself was proving to be much more difficult. “You could have fooled me. I mean aside from kissing or... anything beyond that, we pretty much are a couple.”

“We are!” Wade said, face lighting up like a fire work at this revelation.

“Ya, I guess.”

“You can't guess Peter.” Wade said, tone falling to one rather serious along with his expression.

“Well I don't know, I've never dated anyone before. Never even thought about dating a guy before you so how am I supposed to know?” Peter retaliated, more out of flustered embarrassment then honest uncertainty, though it was very much there.

“Right, want to go for a test run then?”

“No.” Peter shot down immediately, making Wade's rising smile fall. The brunette knew it was meant more as a joke but the offer was obviously still rooted in a bad past.

“Jeez, don't have to be so harsh about it.”

“Sorry but I'm not going to use you like a tissue. I know it may come as a shock but I do listen when you rant and... I'm sorry... for how you where treated by other guys.” Wade's expression of course started surprised but quickly faded into a familiar smile. Not a cocky, goofy, or defying grin but a light, almost thankful smile.

“It's alright. Gave me time to prepare.” Wade said with a shrug, smile soon slipping into a sly one.

“Prepare for what?” Peter asked, half knowing he was taking bait.

“You.”

“Me?” The brunette repeated, blush darkening a bit more at the images that flooded his mind rather then the fact that Wade wanted to do that.

“Ya, gotta make sure everything's perfect for my baby boys first time.” Wade explained, joyfully putting emphasis on the word 'my'. Despite his embarrassment, Peter couldn’t stop a smile from wiggling onto his lips at seeing the older light up once again. “That's assuming you let us take the next step.” Wade added with a raised brow, purposely jabbing at how slow Peter had taken things.

“Well you gotta do it so I can figure out if I like it.” Peter was part mortified that he said something like that but was also kind of proud of himself for actually sounding kind of smooth. Wade seemed to agree as his grin grew.

“I see, well then.” The older slowly approached the brunette, leaning down a bit so there eye's where level with each other. Wade paused, simply to see Peter squirm a bit as he watched Wade with curious and excited eyes. 

Suddenly Wade pecked the younger on the check, showing that he was superior in the dive kiss technique.

“Like that?”

“Hmmmm.” Peter hummed with a far to cheeky grin than Wade could handle. Before the brunette could give an answer, he received another peck to the temple.

“That?”

“I don't know, try again.” With a playful chuckle Wade obliged, kissing the brunettes forehead. “Maybe you need a bit more practise.” Wade gasped in mock hurt as Peter tried to hold in a chuckle.

“You picky little shit.” Wade deemed jokingly as he poked Peters side who tried to duck away.

“Hey.”

“You deserve it.” Wade declared as he went straight to offensive, hands reaching for the younger teens torso.

“Wait, no fair!” Peter shouted as he backed up but was quickly caught between Wade and the bedroom door. The scared teen immediately took the opportunity, no mercy being shown as he tickled the squirming brunette. Peter piratically shrieked before laughter burst through. He switched between trying to protected his ticklish areas and trying to grab at the older teens hands but Wade proved to be faster.

Eventually the assault ended and Peter was left as a gasping, giggling teen pressed up against a door. Once regaining a bit of his breath he looked up at his friend with a lot more confidence then he started with. Wade then placed his palms on the door behind the younger teen, sliding the atmosphere back into the romantic zone way smother that Peter thought possible. All Peter's past attempts at making a romantic mood with girls crumbled almost immediately like a badly made pastry but with how touchy Wade always was, it was more like a logical next step then a leap of faith.

Wade began to lean in slowly, giving Peter both time to prepare or duck out if he should so wish. The brunette tried not to giggle in slight excitement, stomach flipping as he closed his eyes and let Wade take control, knowing that he needed a bit more practice.

Their lips slid together and it was awkwardly stiff because of Peter and wonderful and perfect and Peters already racing heart from the battle felt like it was about to explode. Wade made a little noise into the brunettes lips that Peter couldn't define but it sounded nice so it was okay.

After a bit Wade backed away, leaving just enough room for the two teens to smile at each other, content enough to not need words at the moment. Then Wade began to lean in again and Peter prepared for another kiss but instead there foreheads where simply pressed against one anothers.

“Thank you.” Wade whispered, smiling so brightly that it was a shame that the brunette couldn't see it from his position. The words 'your welcome' where on the tip of Peters tongue but instead he decided to say what was a bit more accurate.

“Thank you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I came up with an ending!  
> It's kind of funny because I wrote this story any spare moment I had but then I get to the part where Peter returns to Wades room and I stalled. I just couldn't think of anything for weeks but I got something! Hopefully its satisfying for everyone.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read all the way through, hope you enjoyed. ^^ And I will see you in the two epilogs!


	17. Epilogue 1

"Eghhhhhhh." Wade whined, throwing his head back in exaggeration as he walked down the hall. "I can't decide if my suspension being over is good or bad. I liked bumming it at home."

"Didn't you complain about being bored all the time?" Peter asked, smiling up at his friend, or I guess it would be boyfriend now.

"Yes, but that was just because we finally hooked up and I couldn't smother you 24/7 like I wanted."

"Your not going to smother me here at school?" Peter raised a brow despite knowing the older teens response already. 

"Of course I am," Wade assured as he looped his arm around the younger teens. "but with the teachers all watching you like a hawk I'll probably get in shit for it."

"Yeah." Peter agreed as he slid his arm down so he could intertwined their fingers. "So let's enjoy our time in between classes." The brunette watched the older teens expression go from confused, like he hadn't expected Peter to do such a thing, to a familiar sheepish smile that Wade would usually try and hide.

"Well would you look at that." Came a voice that Peter used to fear hearing but now only brought on feelings of annoyance. "You actually took my joke seriously?" Flash asked as he watched the two lovers walk towards him with the intention of just passing by.

"Yep." Peter said with a sigh.

"A pair of faggots. How long until you get caught fucking in some closet?" Flash asked as the two passed.

"At least I wouldn't have to pay for mine." Peter joked back, feeling of pride washing over him not only because the bullies response was lost behind Wades, and a few other students, chuckles but he was able to come up with the comeback fast and say it without a bit of hesitation.

"I can't believe you just said that." Wade whispered to the younger teen, grip tightening a bit in giddyness.

"Me neither. I didn't really mean it but, I don't know, I've always thought of comebacks but I've never had the courage to say them before." Peter said, trying to commit to being more open about his thoughts and feelings.

"I've taught you well." Wade praised. Peter would have rolled his eyes at the comment if it wasn't for the fact that it was true.

"Wade Wilson, Please come to the office for an update. Came a monotone voice over the school.

"Really?" Wade asked, looking up at the speaker as if it would reply. "I feel like a transfer student again."

"I guess I'll see you in class then." The two turned towards each other, their free hands becoming intertwined as well.

"Guess I will." Instead of parting ways like intended, the two watched each other. Wade's expression giving away that he wanted to try something but was a bit frightened too.

"Just one kiss, okay?" Peter said to the joy of the scared teen who quickly took the offer, giving a quick peck to the corner of the brunette's lips. It was so easy and fluent that Peter felt like they had been doing it for months.

With another of his signature smiles, Wade was off, practically skipping down the hall towards the office. Peter watched his boyfriend go before turning to make his way to Mr. Warren's class. He arrived with plenty of time to spare, finding the class to be practically empty, as per usual when the class wasn't in session. What the brunette wasn't expecting was for Harry to arrive mere seconds after him. What was even more shocking is that after he offered a smile, wanting to be polite despite their rough past, Harry actually approached him.

"Hey Peter, how are you?" He asked, obviously not feeling 100% comfortable in this situation, but at least he was making the effort. 

"I've been doing really well actually, how about you?" Peter asked, genuinely interested, feeling like it had been years since they last talked when it was really just over half a year.

"A little stressed with finals coming up but other than that I've been fine." There was a short pause, both teens considering whether they should end the conversation here but ultimately Harry decided to ask his pressing question. "I saw you and Wade a minute ago. Are you two... together?"

"Yes, we just started actually." Peter stated clearly, considering how the last conversation about this played out and readied himself for the possible backlash.

"I see. Well good for you." Harry said, giving a pat to his old friends shoulder. "You two seem happy."

"I'm jealous." He was tempted to add but decided to keep that part to himself.

"Th- thanks." Peter said, feeling something akin to a sense of closure after their fight and months of not speaking to one another.

"Well, see you around then." Harry finished before walking past the brunette and taking a seat at his desk. 

Peter slowly sunk down into his seat, feeling like an almost totally different student then when he started the year. But that wasn't a bad thing because one thing he could promise is that the guy who sat in this desk now is 5 times happier then the boy who sat in it last September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to show how our main players of the story changed over time.  
> Harry started as a somewhat controlling best friend and ended as an acquaintance that lets Peter do what he wants.  
> Flash started as a serious threat but got downgraded to an almost pathetic try hard. Kind of like a kid desperately trying to insult someone who just doesn't care.  
> And most importantly Peter started off as a timid guy who kept his head down and did as he was told to a man who isn't afraid to speak his mind but still follows the rules of course.  
> And Wade... he pretty much stayed exactly the same but we all love him. ^^
> 
> One last chapter guys and gals, you ready for then end?


	18. Epilogue 2

"There you are." Wade called over the hustle of adults bustling around in excitement and reuniting with one another. "I take a quick piss and you take off on me."

"Sorry." Peter apologized, turning to face the older man but still keeping a hand on the locker door beside him. "I bumped into Harry then we kind of got lost in conversation. Then I found this." Peter informed before turning to look at his old locker that didn't look exactly right seeing as it had gotten a new paint job but nevertheless it was once his.

"I see. And how's the punk doing since the last time you hung out?" Wade asked with a thin veil of sarcasm as he moved his arm around the brunette's shoulders and pressed against him.

"That was over half a year ago for a meeting, and he's doing fine. He's actually taking time off of work right now to take care of his pregnant wife."

"Oh god, the punks gonna be a dad? Poor kid."

"Hey." Peter said, intending a scolding tone but he couldn't beat the laughter that always broke through. "That's mean. He's actually matured quite a bit since we graduated, which is more than I can say for you." Wade gasped dramatically, pulling away from the one-armed embrace to place the tips of his fingers on his chest.

"You hurt me baby boy. I'll have you know that I reach high school maturity at the ripe age of 25." Peter burst out into laughter, letting himself lean on his old locker as Wade revealed in his lover's joy.

"Look's like you two haven't changed." Interrupting a man as he rolled his wheelchair up to the pair. The two stared down at him in confusion until Peter recognize his features.

"Oh my gosh. Flash, is that you?"

"Please, call me Eugene. Flash was always just a nickname." He said as Wade's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit! Flash, what happened to you?" Wade asked, eyes falling too the man's legs, or what was left of them to be precise. Peter gave his lover a smack on the chest and a quick glare for being insensitive but no offence was taken.

"War, that's what happened." Flash stated plane and clear before moving on as he didn't want to dwell on is military career. "I would ask what has been happening with you but I feel there's no need seeing how Parker Industries is making front-page news every other month. I'm not surprised though, you were always a prodigy of sorts."

"T-thanks." Peter stuttered a tad, feeling a bit odd to hear such compliments coming out of the man who had relentlessly insulted him in the past.

"And what about you Wade? I haven't seen you since my first year in the force, where did you go?" Flash asked, turning to Wade whose mouth still hung open. It took a moment but Wade was eventually able to regain composure and answer the question.

"Oh, yeah, I had to give that up pretty quick. Mental and physical issues." Wade mumbled as he was not particularly proud of why he had being honourably discharged.  
"Plus my baby boy just couldn't handle me being away for so long." Wade practically flaunted jokingly as he slipped an arm around the brunettes hips.

"Excuse me? Who was the one threatening to steal a fighter jet and fly back home?" Peter defended.

"You."

"I was in college at the time!" Peter shouted in what could be interpreted as anger but the smile on the brunette's face and the chuckles from the scarred man proved that this was common practice. Quickly Peter calmed himself seeing as they did have a third party in the conversation this time. "Sorry." He apologized, knowing that him and his lovers random outbursts seemed odd or a bit frightening to those not used to it.

"It's alright." Flash assured with surprisingly bright smile. "In these reunion get-togethers it's nice to see things that haven't changed." There was a bit of a pause, the couple standing by in uncertainty as Flash gazed down in thought before forming his words. "Anyway. I don't want to take up to much of your time. I just wanted to... apologize, for all that I did to you both. Especially you Peter." Flash said, looking up at the brunette's shocked expression before his head fell again in guilt. "I'm so sorry for tormenting you all that time. My home life was extremely bad at the time and instead of getting help I took it out on you which you didn't deserve in the slightest." There was a pause in which Flash was expecting some kind of response but Peter was to awestruck to say anything while Wade simply knew that the conversation didn't really involve him. "I'm not asking to be forgiven, but I hope... I hope that you..." It was obvious the man was struggling for words but thankfully Peter finally jumped in.

"Thank you. That took a lot of courage to say and I'm glad you did." Peter said, deciding not to go with the common reply of 'it's okay' because it wasn't. What happened all those years ago was not something Peter could simply get over with one apology but the fact that Flash had realized his wrongdoing and was man enough to admit it to Peter was an impressive feat. 

The two men, once bully and timid victim, shared their first smile before Flash shifted in his seat and placed either hand on his chair wheels.

"Well I'll let you two go. I need to grab some things from my office anyway.”

"Office?" Wade asked, feeling that the moment lightened enough for him to jump back into the conversation.

"Yes, office. I've become the gym teacher here sinse I left the army. It's a lot less leg work than you'd expect, plus it gives me the opportunity to help out any kids that might be in the same situation I was." Flash explained as he begin his roll down the hall. "Have a good life you two." He said just a bit too quiet for the lovers to hear but they still watched him until he disappeared among the crowd.

"Wow." Peter said after a long pause. "That was... I don't even know what to say. It was definitely unexpected." He admitted before leaning towards the older man as a silent ask for an embrace.

"The army changes a man Petey." Wade said as he gave the hug his lover desired before pulling away just enough so they could walk arm-in-arm. "Hey, follow me." Wade instructed as he began to lead the way. Peter following blindly, still in a state of shock that he was able to break out of just in time to be led into a classroom, one he recolonized almost instantly

"Mr. Warren's science class." Peter said aloud as he instantly left his lover side to go and sit at his old desk. It was a blast of nostalgia as he sat there looking up at the whiteboard he hadn't seen in 10 years. "This is so weird." Peter said brushing his hand over the withered desk that now sported a few carvings that weren't there when he had attended.

"I know right." Wade agreed as he took a seat not at his own desk but atop Peter's. "After all this time, to be right back where we first met. Or at least where we were first introduced." He corrected himself, having already heard the story of how Peter first saw Wade defending that one boy and was instantly intrigued.

"Yeah..." Peter's voice drifted off as his eyes rose to meet with Wade's. Memories flashed by, remind him of the time before Peter was CEO, before he was working his way up through other companies, and before he was fighting through college while worrying about his boyfriend overseas. It was almost like he was back to being the scrawny, glasses wearing book nerd with the craziest best friend and crush possible.

Wade stared into his baby boys sparkling eyes and couldn't help but feel pride in all those days he had spent praying that his adorable new friend liked him as much as he liked him. They had stuck together and now look where they were, in a committed relationship and living in the penthouse of one of the largest buildings in New York.

"I'm so lucky, even though I still think I don't think I deserve it." Wade said aloud which brighten the brunette's smile even more. Slowly the two lean towards each other and meet in slow kiss before Wade got a little ahead of himself. 

The moment ended far to quickly for the older mans liking however when Peter's phone buzzed, informing the two that a text had been received. Wade gave a disappointed pout at the lack of smooches as Peter checked the new message, long since having learned to ignore his lovers expressions when need be. The older mans mood lifted however when a bright smile shone on his lovers lips.

“The rings are done.” Peter announced, staring down at the picture he had been sent.

“Really! Let me see.” The brunette gladly showed off the photo which brought the same smile to his lovers lips. “Sweet~ They look so bad ass. I'm so glad we got custom made ones. Where gonna be rocking the coolest wedding rings ever.”

“I completely agree. I can't wait.” Peter fell quiet, happily watching Wade stare at the photograph and blather on excitedly about there up in coming wedding.

“Hey Wade.”

“Ya?” The older man replied, finally dragging his eyes away from the phone.

“I love you.” Peter practically whispered blissfully.

“I love you two baby boy.” Wade replied without a second of hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this and especially to those who supported me while I was working on it. Trust me, this story wouldn't have been half as good if it wasn't for you guys.
> 
> I know the ending is super cheesy but........... I like it. :3
> 
> Just so people know, though they were an alternate universes, Flash did lose his legs in the army and in another series he became the PE teacher for Midtown High School.
> 
> Oh my gosh, the line where Flash and Peter finally smiled at each other made me cry, AND I WAS WRITING IT!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and... I'm not sure what else to say. So I guess I'll just say bye and hope to see you again!


	19. Good News, Bad News, and a Call For Help

Good News: This fanfic is becoming a full novel!

Bad News: This fanfic will have to be deleted from the internet. That won't be for many months though.

Why I’m Asking For Help: As you may be able to guess, this story isn’t exactly polished enough to be published as a novel of its own. I need to fill it out and build on the concepts, characters, and so on. I am in a unique position where I have hundreds of people that have read, what is basically, the first draft of my story. I would love to receive feed back and suggestions on how to make this novel worthy, whether that be what I can elaborate on or ideas for scenes. The only suggestions I am not interested in are things like grammar, as I will have a professional editor look over my work.  
If I end up taking your suggestion, I will give you a shout out in the book. (Keep in mind that there will be no payment of any kind to you for any ideas/suggestions offered. If you describe an idea or scene to me, you are giving me permission to use said idea or scene and are relinquishing rights to it. AKA You can not press charges on me when the book is published for using your idea.)

Anyway, if you are interested in helping me out, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments or send me a message. Keep in mind that I may not use your suggestion for whatever reason. Please do not take that personally and know that I still do appreciate your time and help.

Hope to here from you soon.


End file.
